Crystal Tokyo Trilogy: Zuishou
by Lady Kaima
Summary: Set in the thirtieth century, A Guardian of Time attempts to resurrect the Silver Millenium.
1. Default Chapter

In the time of the Silver Millenium.. "Get up there, you." A low voice growled out, shoving him roughly forward with the blunt end of a bayonet. Peridot stumbled up the steps unsteadily and squared his shoulders, schooling his features into nonchalance as he faced the cameras. He was marched to the center of the dais and forced to his knees. A lithe boy dressed in red came forward quickly and held out a thin book. Sucking in a deep breath, Peridot placed his hand on top. "Do you beg the Goddess' forgiveness?" The boy asked in a whisper. "No-why should I?" he asked, only half in jest. The boy snatched away his book as Prince Helios and his regent came forward. The crowd gathered bellowed their opinions in a mix of cheers and idle threats beneath a misting, dismal rain. Peridot managed to get a good look at Sol's new King despite the guard's "instructions" to look down. Helios fairly glowed in the radiant golden light the Spear gave off. He stood half as high as it was, little fingers holding it tightly as a crutch. Helios shifted and made to speak, the crowd quickly falling silent as he did so. "You are charged with treason of your world. What say you?" "I have committed no treason-I have worked to save my people from those with weak wills! Those who would allow the Silver Kingdom to rule our own planet for us!.You!" Peridot gave up appealing to his people and addressed Helios alone. "You bear the fair skin of Serenity-you have her eyes, her imperfections!" "Enough!" Helios' young voice rose in fury. "Don't you understand, boy?" Peridot sounded as though he pitied the child. "I have not committed treason. It was your father, who lay with that immortal bitch. I merely saved my people from misguidance." Helios' already fair complexion grew fainter as his cheeks stained red with both fury and embarassment. Summoning his resolve, Helios shifted the Spear in front of him, feeling the warmth it generated warming his heart and soul. "In the name of my father and on the behalf of my people-I banish you. I will send you to the far reaches of time and space, where no one will ever find you. And in your eternity of hell, I hope you find peace." "SOLAR FLARE CONFLAGRATION!!"  
  
Blinding white light. Then nothingness.  
  
Zuishou  
  
The sky was darkened with rainclouds-thunder rumbled ominously in the distance. Lightning flickered across the sky, bright flashes lingering in the great crystal spires of the Palace above. Putting her car in park and remembering her purse, Aino Minako shoved the car door open and stepped out, listening as the locks engaged from inside. Another rumble, this time not quite so far away caused her to look up at a sky that seemed to glow as rain began to fall. Instinctively ducking beneath stinging rain driven by a chilling wind- Minako breathed heavily as she unlocked her front door, stumbling inside to a dark and lonely house. "Hayashi-turn the damn lights on, would you?" she snapped irritably. "Hai, Aino-san." Hayashi, the house intellect responded with his usual dry wit. "Is there anything else you would like?" "No.." she growled, dropping her keys on the table and shrugging out of her coat. Throwing it on the arm of the couch, Minako trudged into the kitchen and opened the fridge, searching for anything that might serve as dinner. Spying the remote on her cluttered kitchen counter, she flipped the set on and turned her attention back to a partially edible piece of cake hidden in the recesses of the fruit compartment. Grabbing the Tupperware container it was stored in Minako cautiously opened the top as the never ending commercials faded and the news that seemed to enrapture the world returned to the air. ".media circus here this afternoon before the Courthouse in downtown Crystal Tokyo, R.J. Cimpson is bring tried for his crimes in the death of his.." Minako hurriedly changed the channel ..static.. ".Ginzo Knife 56,001." Couldn't they sell the original? ..static.. ".Monday Night football." Minako resisted the urge to throw the remote across the room, carefully placing the remote on the table. "Aino-san?" she was working on gathering the last shreads of sanity left to her when Hayashi's annoying monotone interrupted her thoughts. "What do you want?" Before Hayashi could answer-the lightning flashed directly overhead and the lights, along with Hayashi died quickly. She was alone with her thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
*beepbeep..beepbeep..beepbeep * Rei started awake, nearly falling out of her office chair as her communicator came to life. Groaning, she reluctantly sat up and flipped up the lid-glaring groggily at the tiny picture of her husband. "Rei-chan?" Mikail sounded amused and he smiled at her. "What do you want?" she grumbled. "Have you forgotten that you're supposed to meet us at the Baankers Mall? We're taking the boys to see Santa." She could see the boys in the background-they were climbing a colorful wooden box nearly as big as they were. "Gomen." Rei stood and stretched. Walking to the comm console in the corner Rei transferred their conversation there. "I got wrapped up in my project. Do I have time to meet you?" "We'll wait for you." Mikail promised. "All right-I'll be there in.." Rei paused as the lights flickered then came back. "What happened?" Mikail could see the lights dim behind Rei. "I'm not sure. I.." the lights faded completely taking the comm signal with it. Rei hurriedly flipped her communicator back open and peered at him-all hints of sleepiness gone. "I'll let you know as soon as I figure out what's going on." "All my love." Mikail said even as Rei closed the lid and cautiously navigated toward the hall.  
* * * "Red!" "Blue!" "Red!" "Blue!" "Minna.." Makoto knelt at the children's coloring table. All three children looked up curiously. "What are you fighting about?" "She started it.." Aino Keneyo began, pointing at his sister. " She asked me what color she should color the dress. I said blue-" "And I think they should be red!" Makoto's younger daughter, Reiko interjected furiously. "Blue!" "Red!" both children stuck their tongues out at each other. "Thhhbt!" "Thhhhhhhbt!" "Why don't you let Ricca decide which color she wants to color the dress?" Makoto asked calmly. Evidently they had never considered that alternative as Keneyo and Reiko paused in their raspberry blowing contest. Aino Ricca giggled happily as she selected the green crayon from the box and delightedly scribbled outside the lines. "Babies." Both five-year-olds sighed dramatically and Makoto tried not to laugh as she stood. "Who wants juice and crackers?" she asked with a smile. "Me!!" three voices cried in unison. Even as she walked toward the kitchen she could almost imagine the killer look Keneyo was giving Ricca. Opening the cupboard, she found two spill proof cups and a regular one with a handle. She had just finished pouring the juice when the lights flickered, then dimmed, then brightening once more. Ricca screamed inside the living room and bolted for the kitchen. "Kino-san?!" Keneyo yelled even as Reiko yelled;"Mommy!" and followed in close pursuit. Prying all three children off her legs, Makoto somehow stumbled down the hallway to the comm unit.  
  
* * *  
  
The familiar sound of nurses's shoes squeaking on waxed linoleum was comforting to Mizuno Ami. Leaning back in her office chair, she rubbed her eyes tiredly. The data was swimming on her mini-computer. Rising, she walked to the counter and poured herself a cup of tea. "Mizuno-san?" a young woman's voice called over the intercom. "Hai?" she prompted. "There's an incoming call for you from Sailor Jupiter. She says it's urgent." "Of course." Ami perched on the edge of her desk and pressed the receive button. "Mako-chan? What is it?" "Ami-chan? Is there a problem with the main grid? We keep losing power." "I don't know-let me check.." Ami smiled slightly at the sound of squabbling in the background. "You have the kids today?" "Hai." Makoto sighed as Ami keyed the mini-computer to scan. After a few minutes of silence, Makoto tightly asked; "You find anything yet?" Silence. "Ami-chan?!" "Nani?" "Did you find anything yet?" "..yes. Mako-chan, is Setsuna-san in the Palace?" "Hai-I think so.." Makoto unwound Ricca's hands from her leg. "Why?" "I'm picking up some temporal readings.." "Temporal? As in time?" Reiko's fingernails dug into her leg and Makoto gritted her teeth. "Yes." Ami's voice trailed off as she finished her calculations and closed the mini-computer with a snap. "Mako-chan, I'm on my way back. Just wait until I get there-see if you can find Rei-chan and check in with everybody else." "Okay-I'll stay put. If the power comes back I'll have some tea for you Ami- chan!" she teased. Ami severed the link.  
  
* * *  
  
The evening atmosphere was peaceful and very romantic. Scented candles had been lit and placed around the room. Faint strains of Beethoven drifted through the air. Amidst the sounds of a pot clanging on the kitchen floor. "Endy.are you sure you don't want help?" Serenity shifted on the couch, placing her finger in between the covers of the book to mark her place. "I'm fine! You just sit right there and relax." another pot hit the floor, though she could hardly hear it over the sounds of his muffled cursing. Sighing, Serenity leaned back and opened the book again, trying to ignore the sounds of disaster emanating from the kitchen. She stared blankly at well worn pages within a book she had read far too many times and slowly closed the cover. She was not incapacitated. She was pregnant. He was *going * to accept that. She stormed into the kitchen and was about to demand that he allow her to help when she noticed that he had finished. The table was set, the lights were dimmed. He had lit tiny candles and placed them in the center between two of her favorite dishes. Her half rehearsed tirade died abruptly on her lips as he placed a finger gently on them. Hugging her from behind, Endymion spoke softly; "I know that you are capable of helping me. But, please? For my sake, allow me to do this for you."  
"I." unexpected tears welled up in her eyes and she sniffled slightly,  
turning around and resting her cheek against his chest. "Aishiteru,  
Endy." "Aishiteru, Sere." He wiped her tears away with a practiced hand and gently guided her to her seat. She sat down slowly, noticing that as her pregnancy wore on it was becoming more difficult to do many things she had taken for granted. He sat next to her and began dishing up when the already dim lights faded completely. "Endy? Is it just me, or did?." Serenity made to get up when Endymion rose and tried the switch. When nothing happened, he pasted an optomistic smile on his face and said; "I'll try the breaker, just wait a minute." He left the room and Serenity felt gooseflesh creep up her neck suddenly. It felt as though. someone was walking on her grave.. Where had that expression come from? "Endy?!" slightly panicked, she called for him. In a second he was there, as spooked as she was. "What? What's wrong?" "I.." she forced herself to swallow. "I'm fine. Really." She smiled at him, trying to reassure him. "I'm just a little nervous." "You and me both." He muttered. "Okay, you stay here for just a minute, all right? I'm going to ask the guards what's going on." Then he was gone. Serenity stood unsteadily, peering outside through rain streaked crystal panes. The lights of the city below were a welcome comfort. Whatever had affected them had not interrupted power to the rest of the city. "Whatever it is, it's just in the Palace itself." Endymion called as he walked toward her, the flashlight in his hands forming a narrow beam of light. "I spoke with Mako-chan, she feels it best we just stay put while they check out some anomalous readings." Serenity nodded, wrapping her arms about herself as though trying to keep the darkness of the room from creeping into her soul.  
  
* * *  
  
The scent of potpourri seemed to hang heavily in the room. Magazines and newspapers were stacked neatly in a corner and even the desk was organized. She was as efficient as ever, he noted. He could sense the power of the Garnet Orb as it powered up at his approach. Reaching out, he stilled its power. She slept on. Kneeling at her side-he reached out an affectionate hand and brushed away her hair. Whispering a prayer to Gods long destroyed-he gently kissed her forehead. Rising again-he commanded the key to the gates of time into his hands and removed the Garnet Orb. Raising the staff, he commanded time to resume its flow and looked back one last time at a child he had molded in his likeness. Cloaking himself in darkness, he disappeared into time once more.  
  
* * *  
  
Traffic in downtown Crystal Tokyo had grown steadily worse in recent years, Ami mused. With a slight recession-it had sent people flocking to the thriving megalopolis in search of jobs. Ami absently tapped her fingers against the driving console. Glancing out her driver's side window, she noted the Palace was indeed, dark. The Ecars before her crept forward slowly, and she slowly followed, all while secretly wondering if she should use the emergency code. All senshi cars were equipped with the code that kept city police forces from ticketing them in case of an emergency. Haruka used hers more than was considered appropriate, however. Fifteen minutes later, she found herself only 500 feet closer to her goal. She had secretly resolved to speak with Michiru about their traffic problem at the earliest opportunity. "Oh-hell with it!" she snarled in uncharacteristic venom. Punching the transmitter button, she spared a glance overhead. Clear sailing. Revving the thrusters in her little Ecar, she throttled it up and shot up two lanes into the expressway traffic and took off, as fast as she could go. Rei was waiting for her by the private entrance doors connected to the carports. "Have a nice trip Ami-chan?" Rei's expression was neutral, but a faint smile played about her lips. "Yes-the traffic was amazingly light." She lied. Rei held up a flashlight and steered Ami forward into the Palace. "Mako- chan contacted me-she'll meet up with us. I haven't contacted Minako yet-I wasn't sure if she was even in the Palace yet." "It's just as well she doesn't know..we all remember how well Minako reacts in an emergencies!" they both laughed as they wandered through the Palace's darkened corridors. "Mako-chan?" Rei called, wincing as her voice echoed off cold crystal. "I'm here minna!" her flashlight reflected steadily back at them as she approached. She hugged Ami-chan in greeting. "Well, if we're all together, we can handle this, ne?" "Hai!" Rei announced cheerfully. "What should we do first, Ami-chan?" "We should at least try to get the power back on. Then we'll see about those readings. Sound good?" both Rei and Makoto agreed, and linking elbows they set off down the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been wonderful, having him there beside her. She basked in the feeling of warmth gained only while in his presence, as a newly born child revels in it's mother's warmth. Stroking his cheek, she absently traced the lines etched into his face, memorizing his every nuance. In case.. In case she forgot. Setsuna sat up in bed, heart pounding. A faint rumble of thunder brought her back to the present. Standing, she slid from bed and paced to the rain- streaked window. Lightning branched out, fingers that raced across the sky to meet each other. Setsuna raised the window and stuck her head out, relishing the feel of the rain as it cooled her clammy skin. Closing her eyes, she pulled her head back inside and plucked at the damp t-shirt in distaste. It would definitely have to go.. Grasping the handles to her dresser, she reached in and pulled out another shirt. Pulling it on, she spared a glance at the corner where her staff usually.did not stand. Slamming the dresser drawer shut, she tugged down on the cord dangling from the overhead light and cursed the light when it didn't come on. The staff was gone, and only the Orb remained. She darted into the living room, nearly tripping over a throw rug. It was not there either. Growling at the darkness, she snapped, "Hayashi-lights!!" no response. Perfect. Setsuna could feel the panic building within her and forced herself to take deep, soothing breaths in and out. When that didn't work, she paced restlessly back to the window. Peering anxiously out into the streets below, hoping to spot something out of the ordinary. Disappointed and wide awake, she sighted the dark outline of the liquor cabinet. Why not? Somehow, Setsuna's blind fingers managed to find a bottle of cognac and a shot glass filled with dust. Wiping it out, she opened the bottle and breathed deeply before pouring. Walking slowly back to the settee, she sank down and resisted the urge to put her head in her hands. Staring moodily at the object of her frustration, Setsuna glared at the way the Garnet Orb reflected the flickering lightning beyond the windows. She downed yet another glass of scotch and helped herself to a third. It was going to be a long night.  
  
* * *  
  
Ami could barely see where to walk even with Rei leading the way. None of them had had the foresight to locate a flashlight before beginning of the trip-so they were stuck with Rei's very tiny burning mandala and her psychic directional powers. Idly, Ami wondered what would happen to them if Rei were suddenly to lose her abilities as Mars. "I think.." Rei's confused voice broke into her thoughts, and Ami noticed that they were standing outside the main power core center. "Yes, I think this is it, right, Ami-chan?" "Hai." She opened the grilled door panel and motioned Rei inside so she could see what she was doing. Makoto took up a guard position outside the door. Ami had been silent for a few minutes. She had pulled out her mini-computer after staring blankly at the buttons for a minute and was now typing furiously. "Well?" Rei asked impatiently. "There's nothing I can do here-we'd be better off if we just went to Pluto's quarters." Ami sighed and deactivated her visor.  
  
* * *  
  
Setsuna swallowed her sixth glass and ran her fingers around the edges of the glass, feeling the imperfections. Reaching out with heavy fingers, she shifted the decanter as a familiar voice called teasingly; "I can see you've missed me, my child." The decanter slipped through dead fingers and splashed to the floor, sending up shards of glass. Eyes widened in shock, Setsuna barely felt his warm fingers caress her cheek. "You." her voice betrayed her as tears flooded her eyes. "..you came back." "I never left." He sat beside her and hugged her tightly. Through a haze of warmth-Setsuna remembered why he had come back. Stiffening, she pushed herself away from him, meeting his eyes bravely. "Why have you come back?" she held in the emotions that threatened to rip her apart, though she struggled to keep her voice even. Cronos sighed, running a calloused hand through silver hair. "I.I have need of the staff." "What?" Setsuna sucked in a breath. "Why?" "My child.." "I am not your child! Honestly!" Setsuna rose and paced unsteadily. "I thought we had resolved the matter of my upbringing long ago." Cronos' features hardened into an inscrutable mask. "Very well." He said stiffly. "If you claim to be old enough to understand as I do-then be silent as I explain." Setsuna nodded and reluctantly sat down. Cronos paused, evidently trying to decide how to best phrase what he had in mind. "Two thousand years ago-the Moon Kingdom fell at the advance of Queen Metallia and Lady Beryl." Setsuna nodded as he paused for effect. "It wasn't supposed to." Setsuna felt her jaw drop. At Setsuna's gasp, he forced himself to meet her shocked gaze. "How much do you remember?" "Of the Moon Kingdom?" Setsuna shook her head. "Next to nothing. I..somehow, during the Great Freeze my memories were erased." "Then allow me to fill you in. The Moon was held by a political engagement to Sol.." "Sol?" She sounded confused. "Yes. Sol was a planet in orbit of the sun, between it and Mercury. It was the Moon's earliest ally and her greatest." "What does this planet have to do with anything?" Setsuna leaned forward, intrigued by the story as well as the storyteller. "Sol's ruler in the twilight of the Silver Millenium was a man named Hyperion. He was wed over six times and on his way to his seventh when a son was finally born. That was around the time the kingdom of Elysion was petitioning to join the planetary council. He paused to gather his thoughts. "Following young Helios' tenth birthday, the government was nearly overthrown as a revolutionary named Peridot tore it asunder from the inside out. Hyperion was killed-and Helios was named his successor under the premise that his regent would advise him in all matters. Peridot and his men were put on trial-and found guilty. It was agreed in the Solari parliament that Peridot would be killed-if not for Helios' intervention. Helios decided to exile him from the forward motion of time." Setsuna sat, stunned. Cronos nodded, taking her hand. "His expulsion went off without a hitch-and he's been imprisoned there ever since." Setsuna was silent for a moment as Cronos rose and paced around the room. Kneeling, he picked up a log and tossed it into the fireplace. The flames flared as they discovered the new kindling and consumed it greedily. Hesitantly, Setsuna rose and knelt next to him, relishing in the warm glow of the fire and the steady comfort of his ancient hands. "What do you need the staff for?" she asked, fearing the answer. "Setsuna-chan.." he began. "Peridot was not supposed to be imprisoned. Sol was not to have fallen into civil war. And the Moon was not to have been destroyed. Don't you see?" Cronos met her eyes with his level gaze. "This reality was not to exist!"  
  
* * *  
  
So the dark had always been the home of everything scary fought in the last millenia.. Minako shuddered as she fumbled in the dark for the one flashlight she knew she had. "Aha!" she grabbed Keneyo's Fisher-Price flashlight and prayed the batteries still worked. A small star shaped patch of light lit up the room considerably. Lightning flickered beyond the windows and the rain still beat steadily on the roof. Shining the light on the floor, Minako carefully sidestepped scattered toys left on the floor and peered out the window. The city was very well lit, she decided. Even from her vantage point on top of the world she could make out the shape of passing cars and the occasional jogger under streetlamps below. "Hayashi?" no reply. Damn, it had been worth a try. The beeping of her communicator brought her out of troublesome thoughts. "Minako-chan?" Rei's voice sounded tinny. "Hai? Minna-what's going on? My power's out." Minako barely resisted the urge to whine-she didn't feel up to quarreling with Rei at the moment. "We don't know for sure, but Ami-chan picked up some anomalous readings and it's not just you-the entire Palace is out for some reason." "Oh. Well, do you want me to meet up with you, or should I go check on their Majesties?" Minako hoped for the latter. "Why don't you go ahead and check? There's enough of us to locate Setsuna anyway." "Okay." Minako carefully considered her next words. "Minna-how many senshi does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" "Minako-chan!!" three irritated voices shrieked back at her through the communicator's tiny speakers before she severed the link.  
  
* * *  
  
Setsuna stood quickly, feeling the blood rush from her face. Cronos looked up at her steadily. "Do you see?" he whispered urgently. "No." she breathed."Why didn't you tell me then? We could have gone back, changed things.." "Have I been gone so long that you have forgotten everything I taught you?" Cronos rose wearily to his feet and paced to the window, staring down at the rain slicked streets below. Setsuna remained quiet but for a moment longer, as she turned from the embers glowing in the hearth to face him. "What are you going to do with the staff?" she asked sotto voce. "I'm going to undo the damage that has been done." Setsuna sucked in a breath as Cronos reached out and touched her back, drawing her into a loose hug. "Undo it?" she squeaked. He nodded gravely. "How?" "I have to fix the fissure in time." "Won't changing the past erase this future?" Cronos nodded-a smile lit his ageless features. "Exactly." He rumpled her hair affectionately. Setsuna pulled away from his embrace in shock and anger. "But you can't!" "I assure you I can-I must! You must understand child.." "I won't stand for it! I won't let you erase reality!" "But this isn't reality." He pointed out. "How can you do this?" "We are the guardians of time.." he half heartedly began his rehearsed speech. "There is a light in this world-a light I have never seen before!" "Would you sacrifice all that is right for a single light?" Cronos stood, his hands clasped behind his back. "How do you know it's right?!" Setsuna demanded. "How do you know it's not?" he shot back. Setsuna turned from him-shoulders shaking. Cronos heaved a long sigh, reaching out to comfort her. She leapt away from the touch, wiping furiously at the tears that glistened on her cheeks. Spying the kettle set on her stove, he headed into the kitchen as Setsuna headed for the bathroom to wash away her tears. Turning on the taps, he filled the kettle to its' brim and replaced the tiny lid. Activating the burners, he set it down once more and in no time the tea was ready. Setsuna returned and silently set out her tea set, handing him the cups while he poured. "You go and sit down child-I will bring it to you." Reluctantly, Setsuna did as he instructed, taking the creamer and sugar set with her. "Thank you." She whispered, dutifully sampling the saucer first. "You're welcome." He sipped his own, watching her curiously. She drank in silence for a few minutes, steadfastly ignoring him while she organized her thoughts. "What will happen if you correct the mistake?" she asked suddenly. "Time will reset. Everything will be as it was before Beryl attacked. Before the Solari civil war." Cronos finished his own tea and set the cup down, toying with it absently. "Everything? What of the Summer festival on the Moon? What of-what of her Majesty?! And the Princess?" She set the cup down half-full, too troubled to drink the last of the tepid liquid. "Setsuna-everything will be as it was. Everything down to the last detail. No one will even know that another timeline existed. You will wake up on the morning of the day the Millennium collapsed-" "And you'll still be in bed beside me?" she asked. Cronos paused, trying to recall.. "I.." at the unexpected question he closed his eyes, trying to remember. "That's right." He said softly to himself. "That's right, I left, didn't I?" "Yes." She whispered, covering his hand with her own. He had been her friend when she had needed one. A father. A mentor. A priest, a lover, and a saint. He had filled each of those roles with relish, playing each part in turn. She had been alone when he had found her-and alone again when he left. "You remember?" he asked quietly, ignoring the feel of tears in his eyes. "I remember that. The events of the night before are sketchy-but I remember that. It was the last I saw of you." Her own eyes were suspiciouly moist as well. "I'm sorry, 'Suna..I had thought I would be gone for but a moment-when I returned, it was all gone." Raising his eyes and banishing tears he said; "Now you see why we must do this! The universe must be in balance." "Cronos.." she began, only to be silenced as he put a finger on her lips. "Help me, please? I want the chance to wake up beside you once more. Give me that chance." Reluctantly, she nodded as he flung his arms about her in joy.  
  
* * *  
  
He floated in the void, not of it, not in it. A passive observer to the passage of time. He had watched on the day that Sol was consumed. He had seen when the Moon Kingdom had fallen. Ageless eyes had watched as the children came again, awakening one by one to forgotten powers and lost arts. The new era. Forever alone. He had been well placed in this prison, a vague memory in times where larger, far more dangeous problems needed to be addressed. Peridot sighed, sinking to the damp floor beneath his feet and drawing his feet up into his lap contemplatively. Despite the consequences, he knew he had been right. Hyperion had been an artifact left over from a time long ended. It had been time to get rid of him. The faint sound of a footstep rasping on the floor made him rise unsteadily and peer into the darkened corners. "Cronos." Peridot felt an old anger rise in himself-an emotion he had never let himself consider all this time in oblivion. "I'm surprised you would come to see me." "I could hardly leave you alone." "Bullshit!" Peridot felt his face darken in fury. "You weren't exiled, oh wise and benevolent Guardian!" "That's why I'm here. I need your help." Peridot snorted loudly. "You let me sit here for over two thousand years- and then come ask me for help?" "Time is of little consequence to a guardian." To Cronos' surprise-Peridot chuckled faintly. "I imagine not." Cronos gestured at the low bench Peridot was perched on. "May I?" "Of course!" Peridot made a grand sweep with his arms. "I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me. I haven't been able to clean house in a while. These benevolent jailers of mine have refused me all sorts of cleaning products, not to mention any sort of beverage to treat my one and only guest to.." "Do you mind?" Cronos asked dryly. "No no-I'm quite finished." Peridot fell blessedly silent as Cronos shifted his weight so that he was mimicking Peridot's half bent posture, leaning forward on his knees. "Do you know why I have come?" he finally asked. "I am completely unaware Guardian. Please-deign to tell me." "I now see why Helios banished you.." Cronos muttered. "Do you?" Peridot shot to his feet quickly. "I've spent the better part of two thousand years guessing where I went wrong. I suppose you have some new theory to tell me of?" "As a matter of fact-I do know why your plan failed." Cronos paused for breath. You failed to add up all the variables." "I accounted for every last person that could possibly hinder my plans." "Except young Helios." "I could not have known that chubby little boy was ready to fill his father's shoes." Peridot rose and leaned against the wall casually. "Have you ever thought about the consequences of your plan failing?" "Consequences? Aside from being banished-no." he chuckled dryly. "Why do I feel as though you have come to amuse me? Are you a jester now Guardian?" "I have not come to amuse you. I have come to enlist your aid." "And why would you have need of a known traitor?" "Because I intend to change the past." Cronos smirked at the shocked look on Peridot's face. "Isn't that taboo?" "At the time of your attempted coup- the timelines were very easy to track. As far as I could see, you gained control of Sol. Hyperion was murdered, the young prince was detained. The resurrected power of Negan's Universe was detained by Solari forces. Forces that you brought into the war against Earth in exchange for keeping all land you took back. The tide was turned, the battle won." Cronos paused. "As you well know-it didn't turn out that way. I need to restore the timeline to its purest form. Will you help me?" "What's in it for me?" Peridot leaned forward with a hunger in eyes not satiated in two millenia. "A throne. Riches. Worlds to command." Cronos smiled. "And you?" Peridot asked suspiciously. "I merely wish to see the world as it was once more." "Ah..I see." Peridot held out his hand. Cronos accepted the proffered handshake and rose to his feet. "I haven't worked out the exact place the timeline fractured-but I have a plan." "I thought you might." Peridot said dryly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Serenity, honey? You should at least try to eat." Endymion surveyed the remnants of his hand-cooked meal and considered throwing the dishes away and ordering new ones.. "I'm not hungry.." Serenity had never enjoyed thunderstorms. She had taken one of the candles and gone into their bedroom to change. Dressed for bed now, she slipped into his arms and breathed in the scent of him. She reached up and nibbled along his neck, enjoying the feel of his body tensing and relaxing next to her own. "I have dishes.." he began half-heartedly. "Forget the dishes.." He smiled down at her half-lidded eyes and bent to kiss her. "Don't you two ever stop?" Minako wrinkled her nose as she closed the door and shone her star shaped flashlight on them. Serenity shielded her eyes and glared at her. "Don't you ever knock?" "Nope." Minako's warm smile quickly defused her anger, as it always did. "No lights here either, huh?" she sounded so disgusted that Serenity smiled. "No." she gestured at Minako's flashlight. "Where did you?.." "It's Keneyo's. It was the only one I could find." Endymion sighed, looked at the dishes one more time and guided his wife and their guest over to the couch. "I think we'd better make ourselves comfy, this may take a while.."  
  
* * *  
  
Peridot paced restlessly, from one end of his 'cell' to the other. Cronos had left nearly an hour before, promising to be back to put their plan in motion. Cronos reappeared with a flash and it was all Peridot could do to keep from bowling his benefactor over in gratitude. He settled for demanding to know where he had been. "Where were you?! It's been far longer than an hour." Cronos blinked in confusion before removing a large gold watch from his pocket. "I beg to differ. It's been exactly 58 minutes.. In answer to your question- I had to obtain rights to a prisoner banished here 2500 years ago." Peridot boggled. "2500 years ago? What's he in for? Sleeping with Queen Serenity?" "Hardly." Cronos scoffed. "He had some rather critical information about the future of Sol." "What's wrong with guesswork? Doesn't mean it could happen." Peridot tried to smooth out the unruly locks of hair with his fingers without much success. "He was from the future-" "How?" Peridot interrupted. "Never mind." Cronos' icy demeanor pronounced the subject closed. "As I was saying-I obtained rights to him-and I will be bringing him here in a minute." "For what?" Peridot grinned in anticipation. "Do you recall how you were banished?" Cronos resumed the pose he had adopted before, leaning forward on the rough out bench with his elbows resting on his knees. "Yes. Helios.." he sneered in disgust. "used the Solar Spear to lock me away." "Exactly. And not even a Guardian can remove the seal of a planetary weapon." He smiled patiently at the confused expressions that ran across Peridot's face. "So-again..why do we need this other prisoner?" "He has knowledge of where the Spear may be."  
  
* * *  
  
Rei's tiny burning mandala flickered faintly against the carved crystal walls. Makoto held onto the bow on the back of Mars' fuku so tightly that Rei was muttering dire threats about what she would do to Makoto if that bow was ripped off. Ami trailed behind them, sighing heavily as they continued their argument through dark and deserted halls. Rei stopped suddenly, only to squeal as Makoto and Ami walked into her from behind. "Watch where you're going!" "Gomen!" Ami and Makoto chorused as the Burning Mandala flickered out. In the shrouded darkness, Rei uttered a string of curses that echoed up and down the hall. "Umm, Ami-chan?" Mako-chan asked softly. "Nani?" Ami asked. "I think these are Setsuna-san's quarters." Ami blinked. "You're right!" Pulling out her mini-computer, Ami used the transmitter to force the doors open. As expected, it was dark. The only illumination came from the city below. Sticking together, all three tramped inside nervously. "Setsuna-san?! "Setsuuuuunnnnnnnaaa-san?!?! Are you home?" "Is anybody in here?!" "Minna.." Makoto began softly. "I don't think she's home." "Are you still getting those readings Ami-chan?" Rei had her fingers pressed together, ready to throw an anti-evil charm or launch a Flame Sniper attack. Makoto wasn't sure whether she should feel reassured or not. "Not anymore." Ami mused. "I'm still getting residual readings-but the disturbance is gone." As if conjured by her words-the lights returned abruptly. Blinking and groaning, the three senshi finally stepped away from each other. "Open sesame?" Makoto asked dryly. Unable to contain themselves, they started laughing. Once they wiped away their tears-Rei hurriedly suggested that they meet up with Mianko, Endymion and Serenity and try to find out where Setsuna-san had gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Endymion sighed heavily as he shifted Serenity, asleep in his arms. Minako sat crouched on the arm of the couch, holding her star shaped flashlight under her chin. She had started out making scary noises and telling ghost stories, however, she had quickly moved into the realm of barnyard animals. "Okay, what's this?" Minako chattered on excitedly, doing her goat impression for the third time. "A goat." "What about..?" the lights flickered back on, and Endymion silently thanked every deity he could think of. Minako stared around the room, flushing when she saw Endymion's steady gaze. "Gomen?" she whispered, and to her surprise, Endymion smiled. "Don't worry about it. I think you helped her relax." He stood, letting Serenity's head loll against his chest and walked toward their room. "Really?" Minako looked as hopeful as a child on Christmas morning. "Yes, thank you." He nudged the door open with his foot and set Serenity down on the middle of the bed. She shifted and murmured something in sleep before settling down once more. He pulled the covers about her warmly and planted a kiss on her forehead before turning the bedside lamp on and heading back out to the waiting dishes.  
  
* * *  
  
Afasi blinked as his cell seemed to vanish before him, only to reappear around him once more. "Wha?" he started to ask.  
"You are Afasi?" A voice! Afasi turned slowly to face the voice's bearer. "I must be mad now." He whispered softly. To his surprise, the other men laughed. Two of them! "You are not the only mad one, my friend." The elder of the two spoke reassuringly. The other was still chuckling even as he knelt near Afasi. "You are Afasi, though?" "Yes. I was once." "My name is Peridot-and I am as much a prisoner as you, my friend." He held his hand out, which Afasi reluctantly took. Rising unsteadily, Peridot helped him over to the bench. "Do you mind if I ask what you were imprisoned for?" Afasi asked dryly. "I started a civil war." He said casually. "And you?" "I possessed information." "On?" Peridot pressed. "I travelled to the future." "Gentlemen." Cronos interrupted. "We have several things we need to discuss before the timeline Afasi is discussing can be repaired." "Of course." Peridot acceded. Secretly, he decided to continue his questioning later. "Repaired? Is there something I'm missing here?" Afasi asked nervously. Cronos told him. Afasi sat in numbed silence while Cronos spoke, and remained absolutely still after he had finished. About the time Peridot began to despair of Afasi ever speaking again-he asked in a low voice: "Why do you need my help?" Cronos spoke before Peridot could intervene. "You have unique knowledge of Sol. You have knowledge of the Solar Spear." In the true fashion of an evil mind-he asked with a small smile; "What's in it for me?" "Your freedom." Cronos answered simply.  
  
* * *  
  
Minako switched off her flashlight, feeling the heat from her face slowly dissipate. Endymion pulled the door shut behind him as he left their bedroom. He winked at her teasingly before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving her to follow. "Endymion-sama?" she paused inside the door as he rolled up his sleeves and began recycling dishes. "Hmm?" "You're doing dishes?" she asked, partially surprised.  
"Hai, why not?" he rinsed off a bunch of silverware and settled it in  
the tray. "Minako-chan, does it surprise you to know that we men are  
not all alike?" She shook her head, made to speak when he spoke again. "Serenity and I have worked out a deal. I will wash some nights, she'll take the others. We're here for each other, that's what marriage is about." He put the last dish in and added soap. Locking and sealing the door, he pushed the "on" button and turned to face her easily. "So-what would you like to do now?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ami acknowledged the guard standing before the door to the royal suite with a small smile. Holding the door open for Rei and Mako-chan, her gaze wandered to their Majesties' bedroom door, which was firmly closed. The lights were dimmed according to the late hour, though she could barely make out a patch of light from under the kitchen door. "You have any.nines?" Minako's voice. Ami slid inside, curious as to what Minako was doing. Endymion sat across from her, a fist full of cards and many more scattered before him on the table. He waved at her as she came in, adjusting his cards. "Hmm-nope. Go fish." Grinning, Endymion said; "Minna, care to join us in a friendly game of Go Fish?" "Sure!" Makoto dragged Ami to the table with her and sat her down. Rei rolled her eyes. "Ahh, maybe later. Where's Serenity?" "She fell asleep a long time ago, so I put her to bed." Endymion peered at the cards again before folding his hand and began gathering up the remainder of cards to be shuffled. "You going to play, Ami-chan?" he asked. "I suppose I will eventually, after we discuss our findings." She announced. "Of course." Endymion met Rei's gaze quickly. "Rei-would you?.." "I'll go wake Serenity." Rei hurriedly left. "Thank you!" he called after her.  
  
Opening the door, Rei stepped inside quietly. Serenity lay on her side facing the center of the bed, the bulge near her stomach the only indicator of the precious life she carried within. The lamp on Endymion's side of the bed cast a warm glow over her resting form and she shifted slightly beneath satin covers. Creeping gently, Rei settled herself on the edge of the bed and watched her oldest friend sleep for a moment or two before her thoughts swept her away in a stream of never ending logic.  
  
* * *  
  
Something pulled her from sleep. Waking slowly, Serenity wondered what could wake her, then immediately thought of the baby. No. It was something more.tangible. Blinking, Serenity found Rei-chan beside her, lost deep in thought. Sitting up slowly, she reached out gently and took Rei's hand, squeezing gently. "Rei-chan?" she whispered. Startled, Rei looked down to find Serenity awake and watching her. "Gomen. I was..just thinking. I didn't mean to wake you." "You didn't." Serenity whispered again. Leaning back, she ran a hand through her disheveled hair and yawned. "What time is it?" "Nearly 23:00." Rei smiled. "That late already?" Serenity stretched slightly. Looking over at the lamp, she squinted and asked; "When did the power come back on?" "A while ago." Rei smiled at her friend's sleepy expression. "Where's Endy?" "Hmm? Oh, he's with Minako, Ami and Mako-chan. They're getting ready to play Go Fish again." "Go Fish?" Serenity sat up and pushed the covers away, reaching discreetly for the dressing gown Rei held out for her. "Yes, I think that's what it was." She helped Serenity pull it about her and walked along as she headed for the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Derpak pulled his collar a bit tighter about him, hoping to stave the cold that seemed to permeate the city. His booted left foot splashed into a puddle and he grimaced at the wave of cold, muddy water that soaked through his khaki pants. He scurried a bit faster against the cold North wind that sent a flurry of birds up into the air before him. He dared not be late for this appointment. "You're late." His employer's gravely voice sent a shiver down his spine as he shuffled a bit closer to the outside "meeting" place. "I'm sorry boss. My Ecar.." "I know-you lost it gambling." The Boss sighed. "If you were as talented at shadowing as you are at gambling-you'd be screwed in all aspects of life." Derpak hung his head-his wife had said roughly as much earlier that morning. The boss grasped his shoulder and guided him to the door. "C'mon- no sense in keeping the clientele waiting, huh?" The building was cold, dark and dank. The exact specifications for an old, abandoned warehouse according to Serise's mystery novels. The Boss pulled out a cigar and offered one to Derpak, which he quickly declined. "What's wrong with you? You've never turned down a smoke." Boss swung the door open on its' rusty hinges and Derpak winced as it groaned loudly in protest. "Got my daughter to watch out for now." "Yeah.." Boss shook his head. "Never thought you for one with a home life." "Yeah-well..marriage does things to a man." "You'll never see me marry! You just can't operate the same way after you get hitched.." They came to a final door-and the Boss stopped. He stared down at Derpak in business mode. "Now look..this is only in the preliminary stages. But if they think you can do what they need-the payoff will be absolutely incredible." "How big?" "Big enough to put me in the penthouse of my dreams and enough to put that cute little girl of yours into a wealthy college." The Boss puffed on his cigar again and extinguished it before opening the door. "You are late.." the voice whispered menacingly. "I'm sorry." Boss began. The voice cut him off abruptly. "It is of no consequence." ..it addressed Derpak next. "He is the one you spoke of?" "Yes.." "Leave us." The shadow the voice belonged to gestured at the Boss, who hurriedly turned and left, not wanting to offend their benefactor. "What are you called?" "My name is Derpak." "How ironic.." the voice mused. "Mind if I ask what the job entails?" "Allegiance." "Allegiance? To whom?" Derpak echoed uncertainly. The shadow came forward to the edge of a pool of light reflected from the skylight above. Derpak drew in a breath as she appeared-a vision from above. "You're a woman.." he whispered breathlessly.  
  
* * *  
  
Endymion shuffled the cards as Minako and Makoto squabbled over where Ami- chan should sit for their game. Ami, for her part looked disgusted and concerned all at once. "Ami-chan?" Endymion asked softly. "Are you all right?" "Hmm?" she looked up hurriedly. "I'm fine." She said softly. "Sere-chan!!" Minako bubbled as Rei and Serenity entered. "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine." She reassured Minako even as she sent Endymion a cautious look. He smiled and pushed his chair back, gesturing for her to sit on his lap. Rei resumed her seat and everybody looked at Ami, waiting for her to begin. "Minna-aside from the power outage, I think you all know I found some odd readings." They nodded and waited for her to continue. "When Rei, Mako and I went looking for Setsuna-there weren't any signs that she was even here at all. Does anybody know how long she was to stay this time?" Serenity spoke. "I believe she mentioned she had no immediate intentions of returning to the gate. Perhaps she changed her mind?" "Then again.." Minako put in. "Setsuna has never been completely honest with us regarding the Gates of Time." "True." Makoto and Rei murmured. Endymion nodded. "But why would she lie about it this time?" Serenity persisted. "I don't know." Ami admitted. "But she does tend to think of the timeline first. She tends to disregard everything else as nonconsequential." "Has anyone tried contacting her?" Minako asked. "Iie-not yet. I wanted to wait and talk to all of you first." Ami fidgeted with the communicator watch on her wrist. She started to open it when Serenity leaned forward and lay a soft hand on hers. "Let's wait until morning, ne? It is late, and she might be asleep." "Hai. I'll contact her first thing."  
  
* * *  
  
Setsuna smiled smugly as she stepped forward seductively. She wouldn't admit it, of course, but she noticed the way Derpak's gaze swept over her svelte form. He evidently approved. "Of course I'm a woman." She responded. "Such large scale plans require a woman's touch." "And.." he swallowed as Setsuna leaned forward less than a hand-breadth's distance from his face. "What..are..your plans?" "You don't need to know that particular piece of information yet. Now-back to business. Were the prices I mentioned enough?" "Oh, yes. Quite enough.." he studied her thoughtfully. "Though I wouldn't be ungrateful if you offered more." "We shall see how you perform first, and if you are above board, I may consider renegotiating. Is that understood?" "Hai." Derpak watched as Setsuna marched to the center of the room. "Are you coming, or not?" she asked dryly. With a flick of her fingers, she opened a portal and stepped through, leaving Derpak little choice but to follow.  
  
* * *  
  
It was..dark. No, not quite, he decided. Dark was..less lighted. The woman stood beside him, though he could barely make her out. "..bring..here." he only made out snatches of conversation. A deeper man's voice, and the squabbling tone of the woman. ".didn't.." "..sit.." something roughly grabbed his elbow and shoved him down onto a hard bench. Oddly enough, it felt better to sit. Leaning forward, he rested his head in his hands and waited for the darkness to recede from his vision. "Child.." Cronos began, taking her by the shoulders and leading her a distance from the others. "Why have you brought an ordinary human here?" "I don't trust Afasi. And I really don't trust Peridot." "And you expect a mere human to stop them?" Cronos sounded amused. "Not to stop them..but I want them to think he has some power over them." Setsuna linked her hands with his and drew him close. "Ah..I see. You have learned your lessons well, child. I would assume you had a good teacher." He teased. "He was a fine teacher in many things.." she sighed. "I wish you could have known him.." "Haha! You little.." she broke contact and bolted away from him.  
  
Derpak concentrated on his breathing and on calming his stomach. After a few minutes, he was finally able to raise his head and look around. The woman had moved some distance away-talking to an older man. In the corner of the room-opposite himself there were two men, who looked to be roughly the same age. One of them rose and called; "Cronos?! Quit messing with the lady and let's get down to business!" Both turned then, and the gentleman had an irritated expression on his face. "Of course." Cronos, (if that was his name) turned and examined Derpak curiously. "Are you well?" Derpak nodded, forced himself to speak. "Yes..I think so." "Splendid." His face broke into a pleasant smile. "Gentlemen-this is Derpak, he will provide Afasi here with an escort about the city. And this.." he indicated Setsuna. "is my confidant, Setsuna." She nodded in deference and both men bowed. Derpak wondered if he should stand, but his stomach seemed to disagree with that idea, rolling uneasily. "Does anyone here have any questions?" Cronos inquired solicitously.  
  
* * * After the impromptu meeting, all parties felt far too subdued to indulge in a frivolous game of cards. Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei excused themselves and headed home to their families, leaving Endymion and Serenity alone in their suite. Endymion had never been so acutely aware of the silence before- but he felt it now. It sent a shiver down his spine and he held Serenity tighter to ward off his anxiety. "Endymion?" Serenity smiled painfully against his crushing embrace. "Is something wrong?" "Iie. I just wanted to hold you." He snuggled against her and picked her up. "I can walk." she pointed out crossly, pouting. "I know." he whispered in her ear. Serenity shivered in delight as he nudged their bedroom door open. "But I want you to save your strength for..other activites I have in mind." Serenity laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes." Derpak ventured. "I have a question." "What is it?" Setsuna-san prompted. "How many hours a day will I be required?" He almost bit his tongue at the appropriately evil glare Setsuna gave him. "For as long as-" Setsuna began. "No, no Setsuna." Cronos scolded, sounding not unlike a parent who is challenged by a toddler. "Our friend is right to ask that. I'm certain he has a family who will have need of him." Derpak nodded as Setsuna scowled. "Derpak?" Cronos asked. "Yes?" "As you may have guessed, it is taxing for us to tranfer ourselves back and forth." Cronos smiled to take the sting out of his words. Derpak nodded, and he continued. "Would you consider Afasi as a house guest? You will be compensated for his meals and board, of course." "I think that would work out fine. I'll tell my wife that you are an aquaintance of mine from work." Derpak smiled broadly at Afasi, who only continued to look nervous. "Then it is settled." Cronos grinned. "We will begin our search in the morning. Until the first light of dawn, gentlemen." With a clap of his hands, Derpak found himself back in the darkened warehouse. He nearly dismissed it as a dream-except that Afasi was seated next to him. "Well." Derpak cringed at the harsh echo. "Shall we head for home, my friend?"  
  
* * *  
  
Rei opened the door to their apartment quietly. Tiptoeing inside, she closed it gently and crept across the living room, praying that the boys hadn't left anything on the floor. "Rei-chan?" Mikail slurred. "Mikail?" she whispered. "Gomen-I didn't mean to wake you." "Where've you been?" he asked, sitting up on the couch. Rei sighed as she headed for their bedroom with Mikail in her wake. "We traced some anomalous readings to Setsuna's quarters. After checking them out, we headed back to check on Endymion-sama and Serenity-sama." "And?" he asked as he settled into bed. Rei hurriedly changed and slid in beside him. "And-what?" she asked smugly. "And..what caused the power outage?" Mikail switched his bedside lamp off and snuggled against her. "We don't know yet." Rei yawned. "Ami-chan's still analyzing the data." After a few moments of silence, Mikail supposed she had fallen asleep until she said; "How did the boys like Santa?" "We never saw him. The boys refused to go until you were there." "Really?" she murmured. "How sweet." "You think you can manage it tommorrow? Rei?" she didn't answer, evidently asleep. Smiling, Mikail kissed her forehead and held her close, drifting into oblivion with her.  
  
* * *  
  
Derpak rolled over, sitting up at the first hints of sunlight coming through his bedroom window. Glancing at Serise, he sat up and set his feet on the floor. He had dragged his "guest" home to find both Serise and Shasta already in bed. So he had gotten Afasi situated on the couch and hurried to bed, mentally noting that he had to get up first, or there was going to be more explaining to do than he'd like. "Daddy?" a small voice whispered. Shasta peeked around the door, watching him shyly. "Shasta.." he whispered back, smiling. He held his arms open and she darted into them, giggling. He hugged her and lay back on the bed. "Daddy?" She said again. "Who is the man on the couch?" "He's a friend of Daddy's.." he dropped his voice to conspiritorial whisper."But don't tell Mommy yet, okay?" "Okay." She whispered back, completely serious. "Now..would you like to watch cartoons with me?" he asked, anticipating her answer. "Yes." She all but shrieked. He set her down and she darted into the living room of their tiny apartment. "I want to watch cartoons with you too." Serise said in a pouty voice. "Good morning.." he said as he leaned over to kiss her. She smiled, kissed him and sat up, shoving the blankets away and rising from the bed. "Serise?" Derpak forced his voice to remain steady. "There's something we have to talk about.." She took the news as well as he expected. "You WHAT??!!" she exploded. Serise tugged her bathrobe on and stomped out into the living room to look for herself. Afasi was awake by then, and eagerly watching cartoons with Shasta. Serise stopped short and looked at him, then back at Derpak. Afasi waved at him. "Good day." He said. "What do you call these wonderful programs?" Serise rolled her eyes and stomped into the kitchen. Derpak waved back, though he hurriedly followed his wife as Shasta began to explain them. "What did you think you were doing?" she demanded in a voice barely above a whisper. "Honey, it's business. He's new in town, and had nowhere else to stay. The Boss is compensating us for his meals." Serise had paused only to gather herself for her next argument as his comment derailed her completely. "He..is?" she asked. "Yes. Serise.." he pulled her into a hug. "This job is the one-I know it! This'll land Shasta in the finest school, and you won't have to work ever again!"  
  
* * *  
  
Derpak had never seen Serise cook such a fine meal in his life. Pancakes, bacon, sausages, eggs, ham and freshly squeezed juice. Afasi had thanked Serise heartily and hugged Shasta good bye before leaving-like he was a long lost uncle finally come back. Bounding down the steps energetically, Afasi waited for Derpak to settle in stride next to him before speaking. "You have a wonderful family, Derpak." "Thank you." They walked a little longer in companionable silence before Derpak gathered the nerve to ask the question plauging him. "Afasi..can I ask what information you had that was worth being locked up for?" Afasi chuckled. "You really want to know?" "Yeah." "I knew this reality existed." He said simply. "Reality?" Derpak said immediately. "This reality? What do you mean by that?" "Look.." Afasi paused. "It's nothing. Our job is the same, though we have different motives. I want my freedom. You want money. All we have to do is find the Solar Spear and hand it over to Cronos." "Solar..spear?" Derpak asked. "What is this Solar Spear?" "You mean you don't know?" Afasi stopped abruptly. "No. Am I supposed to?" Derpak shook his head as Afasi chuckled. "My friend, we need to have a talk."  
  
* * *  
  
Minako opened her eyes reluctantly to find Ricca sitting on her lap. Her son stared at her sleepily, he was curled up next to her. "Ricca?" she murmured. "What are you doing?" "Mommy, me and Keneyo has school." She said sweetly, leaning over her mother's face and kissing her innocently. "I know honey." She slurred. "What time is it?" "I don't.." Ricca started to say as Keneyo said; "07:00." Minako sighed and sat up. "All right, might as well get up. Move over munchkin." She said affectionately as she briefly tickled Ricca before setting her down on the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Derpak stared at his companion in shock for a moment before gesturing him forward down the sidewalk. "Can you tell me as we walk? I was told to have you back at the warehouse by 11:00-and it's nearly that now." "Walk?" Afasi chuckled again, shaking his head. Raising his hand, he snapped his fingers and Derpak's heart leapt into his throat as the warehouse's now familiar walls surrounded them. "How?.." he started to ask. "Teleportation." Afasi grinned, though it faded quickly as Cronos' gravelly voice filled the void. "I hope for your sake no one saw you two teleport. I would be very, very upset." Afasi sobered and Derpak swallowed nervously. "No one saw, my liege." "Come." Cronos dismissed the entire affair and motioned them toward the swirling portal on the far end of the room. "We needs must speak of our affairs in a private setting." First Afasi, then Derpak stepped into the portal with Cronos behind. Again, Derpak felt the crushing angry vortex squeezing against him, stealing his breath and nearly bowling him over in pain. Then it released him abruptly and he stumbled into the dim light of the small "cell" he had visited yesterday. He squinted in the gray light, though he already knew what he would see; the strange woman and the irritable "prisoner" sitting in midair. "Right on time." the prisoner announced, evidently pleased. Both the woman and Cronos groaned at some inside joke. A few moments of awkward silence followed, and, Derpak noted with some satisfaction, his vision was slowly improving. "Well?" The prisoner demanded. "I thought Afasi was to tell us about the Spear." "Afasi?" Cronos indicated that he should take over. "Very well." Afasi shared a dubious glance with Derpak before sitting "down". Derpak and Cronos sat down as well, prepared for a history lesson. "The Spear is a planetary weapon..." "We know that!" Peridot interrupted. "Not all of us do! Be patient!" Afasi commanded and Peridot scrunched down in his seat, crossing his arms like a recalicitrant child. "As I was saying, the Spear is a planetary weapon. While none of my research has ever shown how the weapons were formed-they were obviously created for specific purposes. They were created for certain people." "Certain people?" Cronos asked dryly. "So what you're saying is that like the Ginzuishou, the Spear can only be used by someone of suitable genetic compatibility?" "Hai-that's exactly what I'm saying. I'm not entirely familiar with this particular timeline, but am I correct in assuming that the Solari lineage is dead?" "Unfortuneately, yes." Cronos sighed heavily and Peridot looked deflated. "So this is a no go?" Peridot looked from face to face hopefully. "Looks like." Cronos muttered as Setsuna said; "Not necessarily.." "'Suna-chan?" he inquired. "Back in my apartment you said that Hyperion was on his to his seventh wife when a son was finally born, correct?" "Yes-but.." Cronos paused as he caught up with Setsuna's line of thought. "So did he have any daughters?" "Peridot?" Cronos held his breath and Setsuna took his hand. "Yes-he did." Peridot crowed in delight. Two, I believe, both were descended from his first wife some 20 years before Helios was..spawned." "Any chance of those two daughters having been reincarnated?" Setsuna asked. "No." Peridot shook his head. "As I recall the elder daughter died at 15 of unknown causes. The younger died in..childbirth." "Childbirth?" all three revolutionaries breathed the word together. Cronos recovered first, grinning like an idiot. "Legitimate or other?" "Legitimate. I believe she was wed to then Prince of the Martian confederation. Bekak later was named King, and his daughter was named to the court of younger Serenity." "Rei.." Setsuna breathed, shaking her head. "Who?" Cronos asked, taking her hand reassuringly. "Hino Rei, the current senshi Mars." Ignoring Setsuna's damned conscience for the moment, Cronos turned back to Afasi. "Is it possible for a daughter to manifest the Spear?" "Hai-I think so. At least I see no reason why not. You would have to attack her directly though, planetary weapons are only revealed in times of personal crisis." "Attack?" Setsuna repeated incredulously. "Setsuna-chan..I know this is going to be difficult for you. But think of the good we'll be doing. Your friends will never have suffered through their turmoil as senshi on this distant world. They'll never be alone, or friendless. They'll grow up as they were meant to in the first place. You must trust me." Setsuna nodded, trying desperately not to listen to her inner voice as it cried out in tormented anguish.  
  
* * *  
  
Ami had returned to her quarters within the confines of the Crystal Palace reluctantly. Slipping out of her transformation, Ami reverted to the simple leggings and her lab coat. Pulling her mini-computer out she had set it to scan for any unusual activity within the city before hopping in the shower to wash away the day's stresses. Once she had finished and slipped into something comfortable, she collected the computer and flopped down on the couch to analyze the data. Awakening several hours later to find the sun high in the eastern sky, Ami massaged the kinks out of her neck and stretched lazily. Blinking, she stared down at the computer screen with watering eyes and sighed heavily. NO ANNOMALIES DETECTED WITHIN THE SET PARAMETERS. "Oh well." she muttered. "I guess I do this the old fashioned way. Standing she put the computer away and headed for the kitchen calling; "Hayashi- contact Setsuna-san for me." A few minutes of silence passed as Hayashi processed her request before announcing; "Unable to comply." "Nani?" Ami asked as she rummaged around in the cold unit. "Why not?" "Sailor Pluto is not on the planet." "Not on?.." she repeated dumbly. "Then contact her at the gates or on her mobile communicator." "Unable to comply." "Why not?" "The Gates of Time no longer exist." Ami nearly dropped the cereal box at Hayashi's troublesome reply. "What-how do you mean?" Hayashi didn't, or couldn't, respond. Ami set the box of grape-nuts down on the counter slowly and gathered her thoughts even as they whirled at light- speed. The Gates of Time didn't exist? The only way that could happen was if Time changed suddenly, or the Guardian broke her oath. Setsuna? What in Serenity's name was she doing? "Hayashi? Contact their Majesties and inform them that I'm coming to talk to them." "Hai Mizuno-san." he purred. But his response was drawn out to an empty room, Ami was already out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Endymion had awakened slowly. Rolling over, he stared blearily at the LED display of their seldom used alarm clock. 10:00 a.m. He stretched and rolled over, hoping to return to sleep. He sniggled down into his pillow and reached out to touch.. Serenity? He sat up abruptly, he could feel his heart racing. Forcing himself to calm down, he sighed in relief as he heard the shower running. Slipping from bed stealthily he crept into the bathroom and shed his boxers and climbed in behind her. "Good morning." she purred as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning." he responded to her nearness in more ways than a simple greeting. She laughed merrily as he planted kisses up her neck gently. Endymion had a whole new twist on morning rituals when a voice called to them both from out in their bedroom- "Majesties? Mercury-san is here to see you. She says it's urgent." Endymion growled in frustration as Serenity pulled away, turning the water off. "We'll be right there." she called back. Footsteps signaled that were alone again and Endymion slumped irritably back against the shower wall. "Don't pout, Endy-chan." she chastened, kissing him gently. "Why not?" "Because the sooner we find out what Ami-chan wants, the sooner we can return to our regularly scheduled events." Serenity blinked as Endymion hurtled from the shower and donning a robe; sprinted to the closet in a hurry to get it over with. "Hurry up!" he yelled back.  
  
* * *  
  
Ami waited anxiously in the suite's living room. She caught herself staring out the window, as though trying to find something physically wrong with their world. Nothing was, of course. Yet. Endymion emerged first, dressed in a pair of jeans and a button down casual shirt. Ami raised an eyebrow but refrained from saying anything. She had the distinct feeling that she had interrupted something and she already felt guilty enough. Serenity followed shortly after, though she didn't seem as irritable as Endymion did. "Ohayo, Ami-chan." she greeted warmly. "Ohayo." Ami echoed. "I'm sorry to bother you so early.." Serenity waved it off. "Don't worry so, Ami-chan." Endymion sat down at the table after helping Serenity sit and handed her a plate of toast. Ami raised her eyebrows again, she had been under the assumption that Serenity's morning sickness had ended some time ago. At Ami's dubious expression, Serenity laughed and reached for the peanutbutter and strawberry jelly. "It's fine, Ami-chan. I get cravings for this in the morning." "Oh." Ami smiled and dug into her eggs. "So what brings you here this morning, Ami-chan?" Endymion asked solicitously. "Well,.." she paused, uncertain how to begin. Serenity sensed her discomfort and came to her assistance. "Ami-chan, come out and say it." she ordered gently. "I tried to contact Setsuna-san this morning. Hayashi said she was off planet. I asked him to contact her on her mobile communicator or at the Gates..and he said.." she paused. She had never enjoyed being the bearer of bad news. Serenity took her hand reassuringly and Ami reluctantly continued. "He said that the Gates no longer existed." Serenity and Endymion looked stricken. "No longer existed?" Endymion felt his mouth go dry and swallowed nervously. "Hai." Serenity's voice shook ever so slightly as she asked; "I thought that in order for the Gates to cease existing there had to be a disturbance in time, or the Guardian had to renounce the oath." "Hai. The question is-which is it?" "Setsuna wouldn't give up her oath." Serenity said suddenly. "I trust her, she's my friend." "A disturbance, then?" Endymion asked. "We can't assume anything at this point." Ami pointed out. "We don't have any proof of either conclusion." "Ami-chan.." Serenity commanded. "I want you to begin gathering all the information you can of the Gates. If the timeline is being disrupted, we need to figure out how to stop it. Talk to the outers-see what they know about it." "Hai." Ami rose from the table. "I'll contact minna this morning and tell them we need to meet up as soon as we finish in Court this afternoon."  
  
* * *  
  
Rei smiled as Mikail rubbed the knots out of her back and nuzzled her neck. "Good morning.." he whispered. "Good morning." She rolled over to face him. "My, aren't we in a good mood this morning?" she teased. Mikail didn't respond. Leaning in for another kiss, he was none too happy when the boys called ecstatically; "Mommy! Daddy! Time to get up!" Mikail groaned and Rei laughed as she called back; "All right, we're up, we're up.." Climbing out of bed, she drew her robe about her nude form as Mikail wrapped his arms about from behind. "Don't start.." Rei began as he trailed butterfly kisses up her neck. "We'll never get anywhere." She complained. "Mommy! Daddy!" Tameron and Rasii sounded in unison. "Get up!" Rei sighed loudly as she rolled away from her husband and gathered the sheets about her. "Well.." Mikail grinned lopsidedly at her. "Looks like peaceful mornings are at an end." "Peaceful mornings?" Rei snorted as she slipped from bed. Wrapping her robe about herself she padded into the bathroom calling; "If you wanted peaceful mornings Mikail, you should never have wanted children!" Mikail laughed and slowly got up. Throwing his robe on, he headed out into the kitchen, shaking his head at the toys strewn on the floor. "Boys-you want breakfast?" "Hai!!" they chorused. Rei joined them a few minutes later. Mikail smirked as he noticed her casual attire. "Taking the day off?" he asked smugly. "You know..I've noticed that you take your days off on the same days Serenity-sama does." Rei tried to conceal the grin she felt tugging the corners of her mouth. "Not this time, buster. Her Majesty is attending court this morning. Your theory is flawed." She announced sternly, even as she rummaged through the cereal cabinet and came up with Lucky Charms. "Mommy?" Rasii queried as she poured herself a bowl. "Are you gonna come today so we can see Santa?" "Hai." She smiled as she put the bowl beneath the milk dispenser. "I took the whole day off so I can come with you to see Santa. What would you like to do after that?" "Umm.."Rasii paused as Mikail set the toast down before him. He considered the whole day as only a four-year-old could and said around a mouthful; "Wanna she amobie?" "Hai!" Tameron nodded energetically. "What did he say, Tameron?" Rei sat down and set to work looking for the marshmallows, a habit she'd had since childhood. Tameron picked up a piece of toast and repeated what his twin had said in the same garbled language. "What?!" Mikail laughed as he set down the plateful of eggs that he'd made. Rei was laughing too, though she was struggling not to send milk out her nose. Both twins looked chagrined that neither parent understood what they said. Rei was first to regain control. Wiping tears, she managed to ask once more. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. We're not laughing at you. What did you say?" "I SAID" he enunciated every word very carefully. "DO YOU WANT TO SEE A MOVIE?!" "Oh!" both parents lost their composure again, but this time, the boys joined in.  
  
Rei smiled as she glanced back in the rearview mirror at her twins. Both boys were comparing Christmas gift lists and rewriting them in green crayon. Sharing a knowing look with Mikail she watched the crystal city about her... "We're here!" The twins yelled in unison. Rei grinned as she removed her seat belt and opened the door. Sniffing the air, she thought back to her childhood..best not to go there she decided wryly. "Alright boys!" she opened Rasii's door and helped untangle him and climb out of his carseat. "You got your lists?" "Hai." Mikail took Tameron's hand and locked the car. Taking Rasii's mittned hand in one of her own, she linked her arm with her husband's and they headed into the already crowded mall.  
* * *  
  
Setsuna stared apprehensively at both Afasi amd Derpak as she and Cronos casually entered the mall through the revolving doors. She caught herself searching the sea of faces for Rei's reflexively. "Are you sure she'll be here?" she asked dubiously. "Hai." Cronos chuckled. "She'll be here in a while.  
  
Afasi looked slightly confused. "What is it people do here?" he asked Derpak. Derpak, for his part grinned evilly. "Commercial enterprise." "And what is this..holiday that people seem to be celebrating?" "Ah-Christmas. A business scheme for parents to buy ridiculously expensive gifts for already corrupted children." At Afasi's scandalized look, he relented. "It's based on an ancient christian holiday celebrating the birth of the son of their God." "Only one God?" he asked. Cronos' amused voice called to them some distance away; "If you two are finished discussing theology, I'd like to grab a table and wait for our guest to arrive." "Of course." both men joined them and Cronos picked up a menu. "Order whatever you like, it's on me."  
* * *  
  
Rei smiled in contentment as they window shopped, only to scowl in anger at her communicator as it beeped ominously. Grumbling, she withdrew her hand from Mikail's arm and answered it. "Nani?" she demanded, then bit her tongue as Serenity's amused voice came from it. "Rei-chan, I'm sorry to interrupt you on your day off.." "It's alright, what is it?" "Endy-chan and I are about to sit through court for a few hours. When we finish I'd like to convene a meeting of the senshi." "To discuss?" "Ami-chan's found some interesting information about Setsuna. I don't think I should go into detail over a comm." "Alright, I'll be there as soon as the boys have seen Santa." "Santa?" Serenity repeated. "Hai." Rei said quietly. Serenity laughed. "I hope they have fun, Rei-chan, and I'll see you this afternoon." the comm severed and Rei let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Ready Rei-chan?" Mikail teased. "Hai!" gathering their boys, they hurried into the long line of children waiting for Santa.  
* * *  
  
Cronos rose suddenly and Setsuna looked up at him. "Nani? What is it?" "I've got an idea." He started forward, then called back; "Be ready to move when I give you the signal. According to what Afasi has said, we'll need to coordinate our attacks." "Hai." Setsuna whispered as Cronos disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei shifted restlessly for the umpteenth time and Mikail laughed. "Nani?" she asked grumpily. "You're as restless as the boys, and you're not even going to sit on Santa's lap." "Serenity-sama's got me thinking. What could Ami-chan have discovered?" "Don't worry about it." he pulled her close and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. Rasii squealed happily as the line started moving forward. "Finally!" Rei huffed. Snatching the sleeve of a mall employee she demanded to know what the hold up had been. "Gomen!" the young man shrank under Mars' patent glare. "Santa had to take a quick break!" "Rei-chan.." Mikail soothed. "It's alright, let him go." Rei relented and the boy hurried away. "Mommy!" Tameron laughed. "We're next!" "Already?" Rei asked in surprise. Sure enough, the line had thinned down quite a bit. The boys' were so excited that they could hardly wait until the had been given their elves' caps before hurtling down the red carpet to see Santa himself. "Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" Santa chuckled. His beady eyes darted about rapidly even a he scooped the twins up. "Oof! You boys are sure getting big!" he announced. "Hai!" they chorused gleefully. "Now, what would you like for Christmas?" Both started talking at once and he laughed again. "One at a time. Santa's old ears can't hear so much at once. Rasii started again, making several revisions to the list Rei and Mikail had heard recited many times in the last weeks. Rei stepped forward, holding the holo-cam in her hands and getting the perfect shot of her twins with Santa. Cronos shifted the boys one more time. One step closer, he told himself. Just one more step. She took it. He squeezed both boys, beginning to drain energy from them. Rei stopped, stared and dropped the camera. "Rei-chan?" Mikail demanded. "What's going on?" Rei swore that she could feel the Mars fire burning within her as she transformed instaneously. Bringing her hands together to build a Sniper attack, she watched as "Santa" dropped her sons on the floor and shouted; "Now, Setsuna!!" Setsuna? Rei thought numbly. Whirling, she spun to see Setsuna standing behind her, the Garnet Orb cracking with energy. In unison, Setsuna and "Santa" released their hellfire and Rei burned in an unholy fire. Screaming, she writhed as the energy raced throughout her body, searching each cell for something she couldn't identify. The fire clashed with her own and Rei collpased, crying out pitifully. Cronos motioned Afasi forward and knelt before Rei. Mikail watched in horror as these strange men reached into her soul and measured her worth. "It's not here-she doesn't have it." "She doesn't have it?" "Santa" vanished and an old man of indeterminate age reappeared. "No." the younger man shook his head. "I don't think she has the ability to possess it." The old man grimaced in fury and kicked Rei in the ribs. She cried out feebly, trying to draw her badly burned arms about her waist. Mikail saw red and blindly sprinted forward, intent on knocking the old man to the floor. As he connected with him, Mikail felt an electrical energy snap through him and knock him back into the brick wall with a thwack. As his world faded to black he saw the old man and Setsuna joined by two younger men and watched them disappear in a flash of light.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mikail?" He tried to open his eyes but they felt as though they were glued shut. "Mikail?" the voice asked again. "Can you hear me?" He tried to answer but found his voice didn't work either. The voice continued speaking, though he wasn't able to understand what it said. He felt himself being lifted and carried through the air, he felt himself being tenderly set down on something mercifully soft. "Is he going to be alright?" the voice asked anxiously. Mikail marvelled at his newfound ability to interpret tones. "I think he'll be fine, it's only a minor concussion." another voice confirmed. "Daddy?" a new voice entered the equation. He felt the importance of that voice, but he wasn't sure why it was important. "Daddy? Please wake up." He knew that voice too! It was similiar to the first request he'd had, though he wasn't sure why the two would sound the same unless they were twins.. The twins! Mikail groaned and tried to sit up. Opening his eyes he was painfully assaulted by a blinding light and his head throbbed, threatening to explode. Slowly, cautiously he tried opening his eyes again. He waited for them to adjust and he felt some of the pain ease. A face loomed over his, gentle brown eyes searched his clouded gray ones and Makoto heaved a sigh of relief. "Mikail? How you doing?" she asked. "unngh." he responded. Makoto filled a glass with water and supported the back of his head while he sipped it gratefully. "Thanks." he whispered hoarsely. Makoto hit the switch and the headrest came up. He smiled weakly at her in gratitude. "Where are we? The boys-" "Are fine. We're at the Institute right now. Serenity-sama took the boys with her some time ago, I'd guess they're sleeping by now." Mikail looked outside, sure enough, it was pretty dark. "What happened?" "We were hoping you could tell us." Makoto said dryly. "Rei?! Where's Rei-chan?!" "Calm down, Mikail-san. She's in surgery right now, Ami-chan's grafting new skin for her and it looks like she'll be fine." Mikail allowed himself to be eased back down into the bed. "Mikail? I need to know something..who was it? Who attacked you?" "Setsuna-san." he whispered, bowing his head. "Are you sure?" Makoto's eyes flashed fire and Mikail nodded reluctantly. "Hai, I'm sure." he whispered. "Setsuna-san, and an old man. There were two others there as well, but I'm not sure if they were helping them or not." "Did they want anything? Say anything?" "He said that 'she didn't have it.' that she didn't have the ability to possess it." "Did they say what 'it' was?" "Iie." Mikail mumbled tiredly, sleep beckoned him again and he was going to succumb. "Alright, Mikail-san. Rest easy." she whispered as she left the room, closing the door behind.  
  
* * *  
  
"She didn't have the ability to possess it?" Cronos demanded irritably, leering down at Afasi who sat up straight, refusing to be intimidated. "Iie." "Then why did you allow us to deplete our resources and waste our time when you knew she wouldn't produce it?!?!" Afasi stared at him and met his piercing gaze. "It was a test run. Nothing more." "Test run?!?!" he yelled angrily. Setsuna watched, amused as Cronos flew in a seldom seen rage. She swore that she could detect a small smile on Afasi's stern features, a barely concealed grin that tugged the corners of his mouth. "Alright." she interceded. "I'm sure that Afasi is going to explain his reasoning to all of us." "It better be good." Peridot announced sullenly from a darkened corner. "Peridot-" Afasi began. "Tell me, who was the heir to Sol's throne? Who exiled you?" "Helios." he sneered. "Correct. Now, answer me this-who was Helios born of?" "Hyperion..and.." revelation lit up Peridot's eyes. "Serenity! That immortal Bitch!" Setsuna interrupted now, not certain if she liked where this was going. "Serenity? An affair?" "Setsuna-chan.." Cronos took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "You really did lose your memories in the Great Freeze." "I.." "Serenity simply could not bring herself to accept a husband. To wed implied submission for a woman in her day, and Serenity was not weak. With the Solari King so aged and considered to be 'past his prime' as it were, a deal was forged. Serenity was delivered of a son nine months after the contract was signed. Three sucessive visits to the Moon, King Hyperion sired two more sons before Serenity delivered a daughter and the contract was absolved." "Serenity-?" she started. "The heir to Sol and the Princess of the Moon were siblings. I expect that you will find the Spear hidden deep within the reincarnated spirit of Earth's Neo-Queen Serenity."  
  
* * *  
  
Endymion sighed heavily and tried to stretch the kinks out of his back. He made a mental note to speak to Ami-chan about the extremely uncomfortable plastic-molded chairs in the lounge. He absently planted a kiss on Serenity's golden head, smiling faintly as she rubbed her cheek against his chest in sleep. He longed to stand up and move about a bit, but between Serenity and Rei-chan's twins, he was stuck where he was for the moment. Kino Makoto heaved a sigh of relief as she slowly wandered down the hall to the waiting room. Nodding slightly to the plainclothes agents outside the door, she slipped inside quietly. Endymion looked up at her and put a finger to his lips. She nodded her understanding and quietly helped him shift Rasii and Tameron onto a nearby plastic bench. Endymion smiled briefly, happy to be freed from his imprisonment. Makoto looked questioningly at Serenity, whom he still held, but Endymion's expression told her to 'get on with it'. "Mikail-san woke briefly. He confirmed the witness' story, it was Setsuna- san." she said gravely. Endymion's eyes glittered dangerously. "Anything else?" he asked bitterly. "Hai..he said that they were looking for something, and that 'she didn't have the ability to possess it'.  
"'Didn't have the ability to possess'." he mulled it over in his sleep  
deprived mind. "What could Setsuna-san possibly want from Rei-chan?" "I don't know.." Makoto admitted wearily. She slumped down near Serenity, drawing comfort in her presence. "Is Rei-chan awake?" he asked suddenly. Makoto shook her head and Endymion looked deflated. "Can we see her at least? I know Sere-chan won't want to leave until she's seen Rei and can confirm that she's going to be alright for herself." "I think Ami-chan said we could see her when she's been transferred to recovery. I'll go check..you be alright with the twins for the time being?" "Hai." he whispered, deep in thought.  
  
As it turned out, Ami had anticipated her friends' request and was on her way to tell them Rei could take visitors any time. Makoto and Ami each took one of the twins while Endymion roused Serenity. The plainclothes agents joined their small parade to Rei-chan's private room. Serenity rushed to Rei's bedside and seized her hand. Rasii and Tameron, now awake begged to be set down so they could go 'talk to mommy'. After a few moments of strained silence and muffled sobs, Makoto and Ami each took a twin and headed out the door. Endymion wrapped his arms lovingly about Serenity's waist and herded her toward the Institute's entrance. Neither said a word to each other all the way home.  
  
* * *  
  
Cronos sat, stunned, Derpak looked suitably confused and Peridot grinned like a chesire cat. Cronos sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly. "Of course." he managed. "Of course." "The Queen?" Derpak asked in a small voice. "No." Setsuna whispered. Everyone in the 'cell' paused and turned as one to stare at Setsuna. "NO!" she yelled. "Why not, 'Suna-chan?" Cronos asked gently. "I will not help you in this. No. NO!" she stood and angrily paced from one of the cell to the other. "Why not?" Cronos asked again, heaving a sigh. "Serenity-sama..she is the light I spoke of." Setsuna admitted. Cronos glared at her briefly before taking a deep breath. "The light?" Cronos asked quietly. "Setsuna-chan..I know about the light. Her mother was the same way. Would you sacrifice one light for another? Surely her mother deserves the same consideration?" Apparently Setsuna hadn't thought of that. Cronos could see her weaken visibly. "Suna-chan..we need to do this. You know it as well as I." he whispered. Afasi and Peridot watched eagerly as Cronos re-explained it to his 'young' love. "I..I.." she cried then, and Cronos gathered her in his arms, soothing her as he had when she was young and terrified of a nightmare. When her tears finally subsided, he held her at arms length and peered into her life. And knew in that second that she would willingly follow him to the ends of the earth and beyond. "I have a plan." he announced commandingly.  
  
* * *  
  
Endymion's embrace had been especially snug on the ride home, Serenity recalled. Rolling over, she traced a few stray hairs away from his eyes and looked at him admiringly. She grinned as he tightened his hold about her waist and squeezed teasingly. She laughed aloud as he rolled onto his back and situated her atop his chest. "I thought your doctor told you to get some sleep." he teased, bringing her head down to meet his lips for a kiss. When they finally broke apart, he sighed in contentment. She absently ran her fingers across his chest and twirled the fine hairs. He groaned then, feeling himself awake in more ways than one. "Looks like I woke someone up." she grinned innocently and he nipped at her neck.. "Excuse me?" a voice called inquiringly. Endymion shook his head and Serenity reluctantly slid back down onto the bed. "Your Majesties, forgive the early hour, but Mercury-sama is asking if she might have a word with you?" "Is it urgent?" Endymion demanded irritably. "Stop." Serenity kissed his nose before sitting up and pulling a robe about herself and stuffing her feet into bunny slippers. She shuffled forward, tying the belt and opened the door, wincing at the moonlight from the skylight above. Ami-chan sat stiffly in the living room, making to rise as Serenity waved her back down. Endymion forwent the robe and stumbled out of bed. Swinging the door open, he staggered out into the living room and glared daggers at Ami's back. Ami, for her part looked appropriately contrite. "Gomen. I'm sorry for the interruption." she apologized. "It's alright, Ami-chan." Serenity glared at Endymion until he mumbled something that might have been; "Gomen." "Until we know what it is that Setsuna-san is after, I think that you both should cancel any public appearances." Serenity started to speak, but Endymion beat her to it. "You came in here at-"he paused, searching for a clock. "-2:30 in the morning to ask that we not attend any public affairs?" he blurted dubiously. Ami looked ashamed, and Serenity placed a finger on Endymion's lips, effectively silencing him. "Go back to bed." she said sternly in a tone that brooked no argument. Endymion reluctantly nodded and rose, glared at Ami one last time before retiring to their bedroom. Once he was gone, Serenity slid over and put an arm about Ami's shoulders and simply hugged her close. "Gomen nasai, Ami-chan." she whispered. Ami hugged her back and drank in her friend's warmth. "Iie, he's right, I should have.." "Hush." Serenity said firmly. "Endy-chan's just tired. I appreciate the concern, but I also agree with Endy-chan. I won't hide." "Serenity-sama.." Ami searched for the right words. "Why tempt fate? Why make yourself any more accessible? How do you know she won't target you?" "She's my friend." she said simply. Ami looked at her suddenly, and realized that beneath the power and mantle of Serenity, remained Tsukino Usagi. A girl with a heart larger than anyone she had ever met. Ami met her steely gaze and nearly recoiled at the strength of her belief in her friends. She slowly nodded and stood. "I'll see myself out." she said calmly. Serenity nodded and smiled as Ami made her way to the door and left without glancing back.  
  
* * *  
  
Setsuna blinked rapidly, praying that her eyes would quickly adjust to the dark. She was vaguely aware of Cronos' continued presence beside her, though he too remained silent. To be captured here would likely mean purification, an experience Setsuna did not wish to share. Moving silently she opened a desk drawer and removed a small black book and secretly thanked Endymion-sama for being a highly organized individual. Nodding to her companion she heaved a sigh of relief as she threw herself into the whirling portal. "We have it!" she crowed cheerfully as she stepped from the portal and back into the 'cell'. Peridot bounded over cheerfully and nearly snatched it from her hands. She held on tenaciously and let Cronos shove him away. Sitting down, she opened the leather bound book and flipped through, searching for the next week's agenda. "Here we go." she pointed to a small list of appointments. "I'm assuming that the 'sooner the better' applies?" "You could say that I suppose.." Cronos chuckled. "We'll need to be outside the Palace for maximum burn. If we were to attack within the Palace, it'd simply absorb the energy and reflect it back at us." Afasi pointed out. "I may have the perfect date for you..How does tommorrow sound?" Cronos looked around and grinned in amusement. "Tommorrow looks as though it works for everyone. Where and what time?" "3:30 at the Worker's Guild." Setsuna speared Derpak with a glance and he visibly drew away from the group. "Where's this Worker's Guild at?" "Downtown CT-you know, the Ecar processing plant?" he mumbled. "Derpak?" "Hai?" "What's wrong?" "We won't..kill her, will we?" "Iie, of course not! All we want is the spear, I have no intentions of killing anyone!" "Okay." he said softly. Cronos clapped his hands. "All right, you two. Well done!" he congratulated. "Derpak, you will be remembered forever! Well, as long as Setsuna-chan and I remember you anyway! Sleep well, gentlemen, and we shall see you tommorrow at 3:00. Don't be late!" With that, the walls of the cell evaporated and faded into the crumbling walls of the warehouse. Derpak and Afasi stared at each other silently before rising as one and marching silently into the night, their hearts heavier than they had ever been before.  
  
* * *  
  
The climbing sun bathed the sky in brilliant colors. Birds chirped merrily from the cherry blossom trees planted outside in the Palace's arboretum. The bells in the Starlight Tower tolled half-past nine and Endymion rolled over beneath pristine white sheets, pulling a pillow down over his face. It was NOT time to get up yet. He closed his eyes and tried not to listen to the sounds of the world waking around him. It didn't work. Sighing, he sat up and scrubbed at his face, trying to wake himself up. He glanced over at the warm body cuddled tightly against him and smiled. "Sere, love. We need to get moving." "Mmm.." "Sere, don't make me tickle you." No response. He reached down beneath the sheets and began to tickle her sides. What started as a mumbled; "Don't" emerged into laughter that echoed through the recesses of their private chambers. "Okay! Okay!" "Good. Now, will you get up?" "I didn't say that." She made no move to sit up, and Endymion lay back down on his side, propping his head up with his hand. Reaching out with a gentle hand, he tenderly stroked her cheek and she leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. "How is our baby today?" "Very energetic. She kept kicking my bladder last night." "Are you all right?" "Yes. I'm fine. Just a little tired." he leaned over and kissed her good morning before sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He waited patiently as she slowly sat up and rubbed at her eyes sleepily. Smiling, he stood and pulled his robe about himself. Heading toward the bathroom, he half-turned and called back; "I'm going to shower-care to join me?" "We wouldn't actually shower if I joined you, you know that." Endymion smirked. "Is it my fault that I'm so damned good looking that you can't keep your hands off of me?" His answer was a pillow that sailed close to his head before hitting the wall and knocking a vase to the floor. "Just asking." He half-closed the door and opened the taps on the shower before undressing and stepping inside. Raising his voice to be heard above the hiss of running water he asked; "Are you sure you want to go?" "Yes." Her voice suggested that she had no intention of having the argument out once more. "We'll be fine, don't worry." Partially satisfied, Endymion pulled the shower curtain closed and began scrubbing himself. Serenity stared around the bedroom in sleepy contentment- absently rubbing a hand across her belly. The baby rolled in response to her touch and she smiled at the not-so gentle kick she received in return. "Shh, little one. Just one more event to attend, and I'm all yours.."  
  
* * *  
  
Makoto resisted the urge to roll over, her movements would undoubtedly trigger an avalanche of children sliding off the bed. Rasii and Tameron clung to her sides tightly, and her own daughter Reiko slept undisturbed on her stomach. She twisted her head slightly to stare at her alarm clock, she had nearly ten more minutes..though the urge to get up was becoming a bit harder to resist. Nature called, after all.. "Alright minna..good morning!" Reiko murmured sleepily and stretched out, trying to fall asleep. Makoto twisted so that the little girl slid off onto to Tameron, who screeched in protest. "Hey! Get off!" he yelled. "I didn't do it! Mommy moved." Reiko grumped. "Minna-I have to get up." Makoto repeated urgently. Reiko reluctantly slid off and Makoto rose and sprinted into the bathroom at top speed. Several minuted later she emerged to find a bed full of sleeping children. Shaking her head she grabbed Reiko and hefted her into the air. The little girl shrieked happily as Makoto swung her through the air. Setting her down, she tickled her until Reiko was crying and hiccuping. "Minna-we need to get moving. Rasii? Tameron?" Tameron peered at her, uncertain if she was going to do the same to him. Rasii's wide brown eyes held the same uncertainty. "Hai?" they asked together. Both Makoto and Reiko blinked before laughing, and it wasn't long before the twins joined in. When she finally stopped laughing, Makoto wiped away her tears and asked; "Who wants chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?" "Me!!!" three voices chorused cheerfully.  
  
* * *  
  
The water's warmth and steady pressure felt good against her aching back. Rubbing the shampoo into her scalp, she throughly lathered every strand of hair before rinsing it off once more. Reaching for the shower poof, she soaped up her arms and tummy before the pain started. The Ginzuishou flared brilliantly from within, electrifying her entire body. Gasping, Serenity leaned against the shower wall and worked past the rush of pain by breathing deeply, willing the Ginzuishou back into silence once more. Hurriedly, she finished her shower and stepped back into her robe. After brushing out her hair and drying it, she slipped out of the bathroom and into Endymion's waiting arms. He kissed her cheek gently and guided her to the bed once more. "What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously. "What makes you think that I'm up to something?" he fought the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You're hiding something.." she tried to catch his eye but he ducked his head and kissed her neck. "No I'm not. I'm just happy to be with you. Do you want help getting dressed?" "I can manage. You worry about yourself instead of me for once." She gave him a gentle shove in the right direction and sat down on the bed to steady herself. He watched her for a moment longer before heading for the closet to finish dressing. She could feel the Ginzuishou pulse once more, this time, even her unborn child felt the pain and thrashed furiously. Biting her lip to keep herself from crying out, she leaned against the bed and took several deep breaths. Please, let me get through this! she thought despairingly. Forcing herself to remain calm and work herself past it, she used the meditation techniques Rei-chan had taught her so long ago. Dressing had been agony. Every garment added, each accessory fixed was like adding a lead weight to the scale. When she could tolerate no more, she stood slowly and waddled to the door, praying Endymion was ready to leave so that the event might be over quickly. "Would you like breakfast, my love?" he deftly slipped up behind her, he wrapping his arms tenderly around her waist. Stiffening, Serenity twisted so that he was forced to let go and opened the door. "Hai." she grinned,praying that he wouldn't notice anything wrong. He could be so damningly overprotective at times.. "Well, my Queen." he joked. "What dost thou heart's desire?" Serenity rolled her eyes, secretly reminding herself that she loved him for some reason.. "How about chocolate chip pancakes?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Rasii asked Reiko curiously. "How come your mommy lets you eat chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast? Our mommy won't let us do that!" Reiko shrugged, to Makoto's amusement. "I don't know..mommy always fixes chocolate chip pancakes when something bad happens.." Makoto's breath caught and she resisted the urge to whirl around and tell Reiko to stop. But the boys would need to talk about it-did need to talk about it eventually. "Is your mommy going to be alright?" Reiko asked gently. "Hai." Tameron asserted before Rasii could say anything. An incurable optomist, Tameron usually refused to believe anything bad could keep his indomitable mother down for too long. He was always right, Makoto reflected. "I'm glad." Reiko announced. "Well.." Makoto flipped three pancakes onto three plates and set them before the kids. "You boys want to go see your mommy this morning?" "Hai, could we?" Rasii demanded. Reiko, Makoto noted, looked interested as well. "Hai, we'll go after we drop Reiko off at school." "Do I have to go to school? I'd rather go see Hino-san." she pouted. "Reiko-chan, I'll take you to see Rei-chan after she's come home from the hospital, okay?" Reiko nodded and dug into her pancakes with youthful energy that Makoto found herself envying after a long night of not sleeping.  
  
* * *  
  
Clouds dotted the horizon, the morning sun painted them black against blue sky. Watching them through the suntinted bulletproof windows, Endymion swore he could hear the rumble of thunder whispering a warning of the storm about to break.. Shaking his head, Endymion forced himself to smile. Endymion pulled himself from darkened muse to find his wife apparently in the same realm. Reaching out with gentle hands, he touched her shoulder and smiled when he felt her jump. "Sere-chan?" At her confused expression Endymion felt his heart leap into his throat. "Sere-chan?" he repeated. "Gomen." She whispered, the faintest sheen of tears seeming to glow in her eyes before fading like the sun into ocean at sunset. "Nani?" relaxing a bit, Endymion leaned back against the seat and pulled her back with him as they merged into the hovercar traffic on Crystal Tokyo's main drag. Sighing, Serenity drew comfort from his warm embrace and rested her head against his chest before answering; "You know, I'm not good at enduring things." Chuckling, Endymion asked; "How so?" "I can't wait for this baby to be born!" Soon, little one. "You, me, and the rest of the world." The car slowed down for a turn before pulling up at the curb and awaiting their signal to open the doors.  
  
* * *  
  
Ami rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had told herself hours ago following her conversation with Serenity-sama that she would forget about it and go to sleep. Easier said than done she realized. So she sat glued to her palmtop computer, waiting, watching for any readings that would perhaps signal an attack. 'Ami..' she told herself. 'Put the computer down, go take a shower and get something to eat. Nothing will happen if you let your guard down for a few minutes.' Using sheer willpower, she set the unit down on her coffee table. Uncramping her fingers, she flexed her knuckles and stood, walking around stiffly for a few moments until her legs warmed to the motion. She had nearly made it to the bathroom when the palmtop shrilled an alarm. Racing back and peering down at the screen, Ami gasped. TEMPORAL DISTURBANCE DETECTED Ami willed herself to remain calm as she opened her communicator and pressed the 'all alert' button. Static. Turning, she pivoted on her heel and felt herself transform into Mercury before she made it to the door. She had to stop them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ready?" Endymion carefully studied his wife even as he asked. Under his scrutinizing eye, she forced her pale, tired features to melt into a warm smile. "Hai, I'm ready." On the outside, Sailor Venus opened the door, inclining her head respectfully. Endymion stepped out carefully, holding his hand out for Serenity and helping her slide over, then stand. She took it carefully, squeezing slightly to get his attention. The children shrieked gleefully as she stepped out, and more than a few would have barreled toward her if not for the police lines. Endymion peered at her, searching her eyes for any sign of distress. Serenity schooled her expression into composed cheerfulness. Endymion simply could NOT see her pain-she had no doubt that if he even suspected, he would bundle her back into the car and order them home. Serenity wasn't certain she would mind by that time, however, and that thought frightened her more than any other. The loss of control.  
  
* * *  
  
Derpak had been unable to sleep all night long. He had cuddled with Serise, trying to calm his restless mind. But he had given up after a time and donned his coat and boots, slipped out into the dark. He had walked for a long, long time, until the gray of light gave way to the rising sun. By the time he had returned, Shasta had been herded away to preschool and Serise had left for work, or so Afasi told him. He silently prepared himself breakfast and ate alone. Only at Afasi's urging did he dress and accompany the mercenary back the warehouse. He no longer believed in the plan-but money was money, and he needed it badly.  
  
* * *  
  
Endymion carefully guided Serenity into the cavernous hall. He looked at her again-something was bothering her, but he couldn't detect the cause of it. Carefully leading her up the steps of the stage, he helped her sit before settling beside her and clutching her hand tightly. He raised her palm to his lips and kissed it gently as the public slowly sat down again in the bleachers beyond.There was a brief pause as the organizers of the vent struggled to become organized. Serenity had appreciated Endymion's quiet strength as they entered the great hall. He had to have noticed her continuing silence, though he said nothing. Shifting in her hard seat, she struggled to get semi-comfortable for a few seconds before abandoning the battle. As he took her hand, Serenity felt the Ginzuishou flare again, stronger than before. Biting her lip to keep from crying out, she rode the pain, breathing deeply. Endymion half-turned and tried to suppress the shiver he felt run up his spine as the President took the podium. He turned to Serenity to ask if she had noticed anything wrong, but she was oblivious to the world. With her eyes half closed, she looked as though she were about to pass out from pain. The pain suddenly stopped. Serenity whimpered and opened her eyes, staring straight ahead. A figure dressed in flowing robes stood on the far side of the auditiorium. "Good afternoon." he greeted. As one, the audience turned to see who the mystery guest was. "What do you want?" Endymion demanded, stepping before Serenity protectively. "It doesn't concern you." Cronos chuckled. "You won't get anything. You may as well leave." Endymion said crossly. In his periphery vision he could see Venus and Uranus split up and head toward the man. "Really?" he asked dryly. "We won't let you harm her." Uranus called menacingly. "You know something-you're absolutely right." Cronos beckoned Setsuna to come forward from behind Serenity and Endymion and everyone present turned to see her. Setsuna held the Garnet Orb at arms' length, her red eyes filled with manaical fury. Uranus watched, helpless as Setsuna called out her attack. "DEAD SCREAM!!" Like a deer caught in headlights, Serenity froze in her chair. Endymion instinctively reacted, pushing Serenity to the floor and pinning her there with his weight as the explosion rocked the building. Cries of confusion gave way to collapsing supports and crumbling walls. The podium tipped over, grazing Endymion's temple as the stage fell from under them. When his weight suddenly relaxed on top of her, Serenity swallowed the scream she felt building within her. Pressing trembling fingers against his throat, she was relieved to find a steady pulse still going strong. Serenity looked to the ceiling even as the glass from the skylight above fell as water from a cliff in a kaliedoscope of colors. Shielding her eyes from the falling glass, she looked about desperately, hoping to see one the senshi.  
  
The shaking finally stopped, save for the shaking inside. Uncurling from the fetal position she had rolled into, Haruka scanned the rubble. Her heart lurched when she realized she could no longer see Serenity or Endymion. Standing, she hurriedly limped to the edge of the stage and peered down, hoping to find some sign of life. Serenity could see a dim apparition moving around up above and froze, uncertain who it was. "Serenity-sama?! Serenity-sama?!?! "Haruka-san?!?" she cried in relief. "I'm coming, hold on!" Uranus gingerly sat herself down on the edge of the stage and pushed off, scarcely feeling the pain that shot up into her calves as she landed. Limping forward, she stumbled over debris until she was at Serenity's side. "Serenity-sama, are you all right?" she gently grasped Serenity's quavering chin and inspected her for injuries. "I'm fine." She ducked away from Haruka-san's ministrations. "Endymion isn't. He was hit by some debris." Makoto checked his pulse, heaving a sigh of relief at finding one. "All right, I'll get help-wait right here.." Haruka paused as two ghostly figures took shape out of the mist, taking up positions on opposite sides of them. Serenity gave voice to her question, however. "Setsuna-san, what..?" With a cold expression, Setsuna raised the Garnet Orb above her head and repeated the two words that would forever sever her from the other senshi. "Dead scream." Haruka watched, transfixed as the hurtling purple globe drew closer. Surely, Setsuna-san wouldn't.. Without realizing she had done so, Haruka shielded Serenity from the insane Guardian's attack.  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity stared at Setsuna's outraged expression as Uranus fell before her, groaning in pain. But there wasn't time to think, or act as another ball hurtled toward her. Serenity braced herself, preparing to bring the Ginzuishou between the energy and herself-only to realize it was no longer there! She screamed as it exploded throughout her body. She instinctively rolled into a fetal position, trying to protect the fluttering life within her. The attacks came, harder and faster. At one point, Serenity felt herself buoyed upward, racing toward the ceiling, only to come crashing down in the orchestra pit below. Serenity couldn't even hear herself scream, her internal voice was drowned out by the baby's frightened, pain filled cries. She could feel herself being buffeted by the attacks, though they no longer hurt. She held tenuously to consciousness, realizing that her unborn baby's existence depended upon her ability to act. But as the darkness encroached upon her and the pain faded away she surrendered without a fight.  
  
* * *  
  
Cronos stood silently, shrouded in the mist. Setsuna's desperation was channeled into her attacks and Cronos caught his breath. She was absolutely breathtaking, he decided. He caught sight of Afasi and a very reluctant Derpak standing off on the side, waiting for their cue. "Setsuna-chan." he commanded loudly. Setsuna eased off the attacks slowly and as she finished the last one Afasi rushed down near Serenity's still form. Kneeling, he closed his eyes and chanted in Solari. "Klaa-tu.. barata.. nikto." Setsuna took Cronos' hand as a brilliant golden light expanded outward from Serenity's prone body. The Solar Spear materialized and hovered above the dying Queen. "It's beautiful." Setsuna whispered, reaching out to take it. "Don't." Cronos caught her hand scant millimeters from it. Taking his robe he tore off a section of it and wrapped it about his hand before taking the Spear. "We've got it!" he crowed happily. Setsuna opened the portal for him, her eyes shining with happiness as the foursome stepped through.  
  
* * *  
  
Minako lay on her back, face turned up to the ceiling. Opening her eyes, she groaned in pain and tried to sit up. Thus accomplished, she winced at the blinding pain in her head and brushed at the glass covering her entire body. Looking around, she stared in shock at the debris littering the hall. It looked deserted-everyone must have made it out, she decided. Levering herself to her feet, she reeled a bit while getting her sea legs. "Haruka-san?" she called, inching her way forward to the end of the platform. "Serenity-sama?! Can anyone hear me?!" she sidestepped a bit to avoid the battered podium and nearly stepped on Endymion-sama, who was lying prone beside it. She knelt quickly and checked his pulse. While she didn't like his pallor or the purpling bruise on his temple, he seemed to be in no danger. She smiled in relief and rose, intent on finding the others. Haruka ached all over. She felt like one gigantic bruise from head to toe. Ignoring the pain that tingled all over she sat up and began crawling to Serenity's prone form. "Serenity-sama?" she asked in a shaking voice. "Serenity-sama?!?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Minako strained to see through the dust kicked up by the explosion. It was obvious why the platform tilted so-the stage was collapsed on this end. She eased herself to the floor and let gravity pull her down. Grunting painfully as she hit the floor beneath, she slowly climbed to her feet and crept forward. "Serenity-sama?" "Serenity-sama?!?!" Haruka! "Haruka-san?!" Minako yelled. "Are you down there?!" Stumbling faster she found Uranus, hovering over Serenity's silent form. "Minako-chan! Thank kami-sama!" Haruka-san hugged her lifelong friend close, relieved that she wasn't alone. "How is she? What happened?" "I don't know. She.." Uranus' voice hardened. "It was Setsuna-san." "Are you sure?" Minako blinked at the harsh tone. "Hai. Where's Endymion-sama?" Haruka sagged visibly against Minako, though she didn't lean up against her. Minako suspected that she was hiding an injury to her ribs. "Up top. He's unconscious, but seems stable. You wait here, I'm going to bring back help for Serenity-sama." She announced, standing stiffly. As Minako disappeared, Uranus carefully picked up Serenity's hand and held it tenderly. She began to weep silently, only to pause as her communicator beeped urgently at her. "Ami-chan?" Haruka breathed. "Where are you?" "Get her on the first ambulance you can-I'll have them all diverted to the Institute." "How did you-?" she asked dumbly. "My computer picked up some temporal disturbances-I tried to get there as soon as I could, but I had a feeling I was too late when my communicator started working again. How bad is it?" she asked. "It's..it's not good." Haruka said. "Well, get her on the first ambulance. I won't let anything happen to her." "Hai. I know." Haruka closed the channel and returned to Serenity's side. Minako came hurtling back down the steps with an EMT crew behind her, bearing a stretcher. One man knelt reverently beside Serenity, medcorder in hand. "The.." the man's voice broke and Minako's heart nearly stopped. "the baby is in distress. We can move her-but we need to hurry." Both men tenderly lifted Serenity onto the stretcher and secured her limp form. They punctured her delicate skin with the needle for an I.V drip and headed up the stairs with Haruka in tow as another crew came down.  
  
* * *  
  
He couldn't hear. He struggled to sit up, collapsing before he was half- way. Serenity! Where was she?! He cried out, but heard nothing but the dim roaring in his ears. Sweat soaked him through, helping to bring him back to wakefulness. He looked about for help, seeing nothing but the sunlight as it streamed through the holes left by the explosion. Suddenly faces surrounded him. Voices he wished he could hear. Fingers touched him, then all seemed to coalesce into someone he recognized. Minako. "Endymion, can you hear me?" "Endymion..?" He slowly blinked back to awareness, shaking his head he started to rise. "No, don't get up. Can you hear me?"  
"Yes." He coughed; relishing in the feel of air as it rushed through  
his lungs. "Where is she?" his voice was no more than a squeak, yet it  
held fear, panic for his wife and unborn child. "She's unconscious. Ami's taking her to the hospital now. Are you all right? Do you need to be checked out?" "No, I'm fine." Minako reached down and pulled him to his feet. Standing up, he discovered, was a miracle indeed. The world spun for the first few minutes, and he could feel the blackness trying to claim him. Fighting off the comfort the darkened world offered he opened his eyes to face Minako bravely. "Let's go. I need to be with her." Hand in hand they started for the Ecars.  
  
* * *  
  
Ami had begun to prep her surgical unit the second Haruka-san had severed the communication. She was at the doors when the ambulance pulled up and inside the second they opened the vehicle's doors. They lifted the stretcher down and extended the wheels, rolling quickly down the hall as Ami demanded Serenity's vitals. "Blood pressure falling.." "Minimal electrical activity." "The baby's heart rate is dropping! "I need that I.V. now!" "All right people!" Ami summoned her courage and got everyone's attention in the room. She paused to consider her words carefully, her eyes finding her oldest and dearest friend and drawing comfort in her presence. "The baby is in trouble-and we need to deliver it now. I want the delivery room ready by the time we get to the doors." There were nods and a few nervous smiles, but they went to action immediately as Serenity was wheeled from one room and down toward another.  
  
* * *  
  
Endymion scarcely seemed to notice the EMT crews sifting through the crumbled remains of the Workers' Guild center. He ignored their concerned looks and soft murmurings as he threw himself into the passenger side of Minako's Ecar. Buckling up-he stared blankly out the window as Minako started the vehicle and lifted off. "Endymion-sama?" she asked quietly. "Nani?" Endymion had never sounded so forlorn in all the time she had known him. Minako snagged his left hand in her right and squeezed gently, firmly. He turned away from the window, seeing her for the first time since she had helped him stand. "It will be all right."  
  
* * *  
  
Mizuno Ami ignored the harried looks several of the nurses threw at her as she marched down the halls holding Serenity's hand tightly. The swinging doors opened and she found her best team awaiting her. Two of the medtechs lifted Serenity's prone form off the stretcher and onto the bed, sliding her tiny feet into the stirrups and laying a blanket over her upraised knees. Ami hurriedly slipped away into the scrubroom-washing and drying her hands quickly. Scurrying back inside, she activated the scanners and took one last good look at Serenity's vitals. "Minna-" Ami began, glancing at Serenity's hand held firmly in her grip. "I want to place a beautiful baby in her mother's arms. Is that understood?" Her team nodded and Ami let Serenity's hand fall to the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Endymion scarcely noticed Minako's wild driving as she hurtled through lanes of hovercar traffic and plunged into the Mercury Institute's parking lot. Already there were at least a dozen reporter cars, and there were likely more on the way. She slammed on the airbrakes and skidded them up to the doors. Removing her seat belt, Minako discovered that Endymion was faster. He was out of the car and half-way up the stairs by the time she got out. Shaking her head sadly, she darted after him. "Endymion-sama?!" she yelled. He was using his sense of Serenity to locate her, wherever Ami had moved her. He tore down the halls like a dog on the scent of it's prey. Minako spotted him hovering near an elevator. She bolted for him, ducking inside the tube before the doors closed. "You're hard to catch you know." She said, only partially expecting a response. He stared at the seamed doors, a grim expression on his face. When they opened, Endymion was on the run again. Minako winced as he barely avoided a young nurse carrying a bedpan. Ignoring the open mouthed expressions of several patients she hurried behind. Suddenly, he stopped abruptly before a dead end and backtracked slowly. Minako managed to catch up with him by then and walked alongside awkwardly until he stopped before the one door in the hall without a window. "She's here." He grabbed the door handle and twisted it furiously, then pummeled the door when he couldn't open it.  
  
* * *  
  
The nurse stood on Serenity's left, watching the monitors carefully. Her heartrate was steady, blood pressure was.. Rising. "Mizuno-san?! Blood pressure is rising!" the young nurse reached toward Ami as though to snag her sleeve. Serenity stirred, her eyes fluttered. "She's waking!" Ami's cry alerted the rest of the team and someone brought the instrument table over. "I want her unconscious on the strongest stuff we've got!" Ami shouted as she returned to find the baby crowing. She watched as Serenity's movement contracted her muscles. Thinking quickly, Ami slid her hand between the vaginal wall and the baby's neck. Serenity opened her eyes slowly, blinking rapidly. She could vaguely make out the sounds of someone yelling above the fuzzy haze the pain left her in. Something inside wriggled and pushed determinedly and Serenity gasped as full awareness brought a jabbing pain in both head and abdomen. She groaned loudly and tried to move. It felt as though she had been lit ablaze from within and she cried out. Ami was diverted from shouting orders and she stood, watching Serenity carefully. "Serenity-sama?" she whispered, half-afraid to raise her voice. "It's going to be all right. You're going to be fine." she babbled. Serenity never saw the young med-tech with the hypospray as he finally advanced on her and knocked her out. Ami sighed in relief as the crushing pain dissipated and she was able to remove her hand. "Mizuno-san?" someone asked. Ami glanced at him through her periphery vision. "Hai-what is it?" she asked shortly. "She's bearing down for another contraction."  
  
* * *  
  
Minako grasped Endymion's shoulders, turned him to face her. His expression was distraught, his blue eyes bloodshot. "It'll be all right." She whispered, not even believing herself. She rose with him unsteadily and started to guide him away when Serenity screamed from within. Endymion broke her hold and bolted back to the door, wrenching the door handle furiously, crying her name. "Serenity?!?" he howled, slumping against the door in defeat and weeping, a broken man. Overcoming her immobility, Minako knelt next to Endymion and gathered him close. "It'll be all right." She whispered again. "It'll be all right."  
  
* * *  
  
Ami slid both hands about the child's neck tenderly, waiting. As the contraction began, she gently pulled the baby out as a tech cut the umbilical cord. "I've got.." she checked the baby's gender on the way to the post-ops table. "..her! I've got her!" Placing the infant on the table, she quickly noticed it wasn't breathing. "You!" she shouted even as she began CPR. "Get those monitors hooked up now!" Pressing down on the baby's chest with her two fingers, she began breathing for her. "Come on." Ami murmured between puffs of air. "Come on. You can make it." "I'm reading no cortical activity." Someone said sadly. "Nothing." Another said. "I'm not going to give up!" Ami announced softly. "Mizuno-san.." one of the nurses began. "She's dead.." "No!!" Ami yelled despondently. One of the nurses came up, tenderly took her hands and gathered her up, shielding Ami from the infant's blue body. Ami opened her mouth to protest; it came out as a sob. The nurse held her close as Ami sank to the floor, crying. "Mizuno-san.." the nurse whispered; at a loss for words. "Record.." Ami's voice threatened to break as it quivered tenuously. "Record time of death at 3:32 CTS.." she said as she forced herself to break the hug and rose awkwardly. "I'll inform the senshi and Endymion- sama." "Mizuno-san?" the nurse asked. "Are you all right?" "No." she admitted. Taking Serenity's hand, she held it for a moment as she kissed her forehead. "Clean her up and get her into a suite, all right?" "Hai." Her staff chorused despondently as Ami left.  
  
* * *  
  
Minako looked up as the door opened from the inside and Ami stepped out. "Ami-chan?" she asked softly. Ami looked as despondent as she had ever seen. Minako longed to hug her, but her arms were filled with Endymion. Kneeling, Ami helped her raise Endymion and take him over to the couches in the waiting room. Minako waited patiently-something in Ami's demeanor suggested what her heart already knew. Ami tried not to duck under Endymion's piercing gaze. "Ami-chan?" he demanded. "Gomen.." she said softly. "Gomen nasai.." she felt the tears returning as Endymion slipped from their arms and started toward the door once more. Minako grabbed him from behind and dragged him back. "Let me go!" he commanded angrily. "Endymion-sama.." Ami whispered as she helped Minako drag him to the couches. His anger spent, he shook with the force of his pain. "All right..it's all right." Minako murmured as she held both Endymion and Ami close. Ami attempted to get herself under control so that Minako wouldn't have to comfort them both. But Minako's warm embrace was comforting, and she found herself crying like she hadn't done since the fall of the world. Endymion, too, wept for his loss. For their loss. Her staff was as good as their word, they had cleaned Serenity up and they wheeled her into the hall slowly. The only sign that remained of her ordeal was a slight blemish where the cut upon her forehead had left a yellowing bruise, and her now-flat stomach. Ami sat up as Endymion pushed her away. "I'm all right, Ami-chan. Onegai, let me go with her." Minako released him as well and he sidled up to Serenity on the stretcher, taking her hand possessively.  
* * *  
  
Minako sighed softly and turned away from the window. At least there was a nice view, she decided. Endymion was seated next to Serenity, her hand in his. "Endymion-sama?" she whispered. "Hai?" he asked wearily. "Do you need anything?" "Iie." He replied softly. He brought Serenity's hand to his lips and kissed it once more, and Minako thought she saw the hint of a tear winding its' way down his cheek. Leaving Endymion with Serenity, Minako headed down toward the elevator. She knew one person who would appreciate some comforting.  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity stirred reluctantly. She heard voices, sounds, disjointed pieces coming from everywhere. Though overwhelming at first, she found their presence soothing nonetheless. Then the sounds engulfed her, filling her mind, invading her with noise from every direction. So many voices all at once frightened her. Just as suddenly, it all stopped. The sense of abandonment was so strong that she wished the voices would come back, even though they were frightening. But there was nothing. At last, she slept under the rosy hint of dawn. When she woke later, the light was gone. She experienced that same intense abandonment as before. She wanted to find the light, to feel that smooth, gentle warmth again, but there was nothing to find. As she fell once more into unconsciousness, she knew that she was crying.  
  
* * *  
  
Minako stole silently down the hallway toward yet another convalescing patient's room. Opening the door she slipped inside, trying to smile. But she knew her face was tear-streaked, her eyes bloodshot from crying. "Minako-chan?" Makoto asked softly. Seated on the bed, Rei-chan's sons stared at her with wide eyes. "Minako-chan?" Mako-chan asked again. Minako willed herself not to cry and clenched her fists, forcing herself to meet Makoto's concerned gaze. "The baby's dead." she said tightly. "Kami-sama, no!" Makoto breathed. "Serenity-sama? Is she going to be alright?" "Ami-chan doesn't know.." she whispered. Makoto gathered the blond close and held her as she started to cry again. Sniffling, Minako pushed herself away after a few minutes. She sadly met Makoto's gaze and held it for a moment before looking out the window. "How's Rei-chan? I thought she'd be down there in a second." "They had to sedate her, she was getting too agitated." Makoto admitted. Mako-chan suddenly grabbed Minako's hand, tears filled her big green eyes. "Do you think I could go see Serenity-sama?" "Hai, of course!" Minako took her elbow and they started forward, only to pause and look back at the twins. "Rasii, Tameron, I want you to stay here okay? If you need anything, ask for the nurse by pushing this button, okay?" They nodded solemnly and the two senshi left quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
As Makoto and Minako returned together, Endymion rose suddenly and headed for the door. Haruka started after him, but Makoto's hand on her shoulder steadied her. "Where are you going, Endymion-sama?" Minako asked softly. "I need..I need to be alone for a while, okay?" He shuffled out of the room without waiting for an answer. He needed time to think. The darkened sky promised rain. Thunder rumbled in the distance, lightning threaded through the sky and flashed brightly. He felt. nothing. Not even the sting of the rain as it fell, pattering his face as he turned it into the wind. The thunder sounded again as he sunk down against the wall. Slowly at first, then faster and faster the rising wind encouraged the rain into sheets. He embraced the pain as it stung his face. Dripping and wet he remained until at last his tears mingled with the rain. After an indeterminate time, Endymion slowly forced himself to his feet, placing a hand over his eyes to block the rain. He knew he should head inside-he was soaked. But he remained for a few minutes longer, willing the rain to wash away his tears. Upon his return indoors, he found Haruka seated protectively next to Serenity, absently stroking her hand. Minako turned away from the window where she had been watching the multitudes gather despite the storm. "Endymion-sama.." Minako began." The crowds are only growing larger. I think you should address them." "Minako-chan.." Makoto started. "I don't think.." Endymion held up a hand. "She's right, Mako-chan. I..they should be told what is going on." Addressing Minako, he said; "Give me a minute, I'll be right down." "She's going to be all right, you know." Makoto offered. He sighed, and forced himself to smile. "I know. It's just... I wanted to be a daddy. I thought I was ready. But, now..she's gone. A whole person, and I wish..." Makoto barely held her tears in check as his own fell. "I'm sorry." "So am I."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
Author's notes: Well, minna, I thank those of you who made it the end! As many of you might've guessed, 'Zuishou' is a spin off of my fic 'Empty Carriage' I wasn't happy with the brief plot and poorly detailed scenes I created. I hope I've done a better job this time around! Please email me and tell me what you thought, good or bad at kaima_dralflen@yahoo.com or danan_elora@hotmail.com! 


	2. Crystal Fracture

"..baby's death was announced shortly after her Majesty's arrival to the Mercury Institute. We have not received any word yet as to her Majesty's condition, though it is our understanding that she suffered trauma during the attack.  
..static.. " ..standing here outside the Mercury Institute, where despite the snow that has picked up in the last few hours, many people have elected to stay and offer support to the royal family in whatever way they can." ..static.. "..was in tears as he announced the death of his infant daughter moments after her birth." ..static.. The camera panned around to show the stately appearance of the Institute beyond, surrounded by hedges, trees and a menagerie of people, pets and brightly colored flowers that contrasted with the dirty snow that accumulated in the streets. "..keep you up to date with any changes in her Majesty's condition, and of course the incident itself.." ..static.. ..static.. .."CTC news on this September 25, 2996. It is a sad day indeed as I'm sure most of you have heard about the attack earlier this afternoon at the Worker's Guild located in downtown Crystal Tokyo. Experts have not been availiable to comment on the extent of injuries occurred in this terrorist act-and as of an hour ago, no party has stepped forward to accept blame for this atrocity..." ...static... ....static.... ......static......  
  
Silence.  
  
.."Millennium.." ..static..static.. .."decade.." ..static.. .."resources.." .."us.." ..Most Serene Royal Highness turns..static..this year. Our Palace correspondent has been informed that Her Majesty plans to keep the party a family affair, though a small gathering may be permitted in court. ..static.. best wishes to Her Most Serene Royal Highness as we end this evening broadcast. Good night."  
  
He smiled as he swung the door closed behind him. The lights were out, the only illumination for his trek to her slouched form in the chair was the holoset in the corner. Cautiously kneeling beside her, Cronos pressed a hand to Setsuna's cheek, grinning as she instinctively turned toward him. He settled on the arm of the chair, relishing in her warmth for a few moments before remembering what had drawn him to her chambers in the first place. "Suna-chan?" he called softly, tracing her cheek gently. She stirred, unwilling to wake but aware of his presence nonetheless. "Suna-chan." He repeated, a bit more firmly this time. She shifted, opening her eyes wearily. "What?" she mumbled irritably. "Wake, my love. The break only lasted an hour, it's time to vote and put the issue to rest." "Mhmmmrph." She murmured, stretching out her back to free it from the kinks she could feel forming. Sitting up, she stretched and rose. Cronos smiled at her thoughtfully and she stared at him-suddenly; euphoria swept over her and she could see him smiling at her in the same manner. Head cocked to the side, expression earnest. He leaned back against a wall with a painting over his head. The painting was of a.. "Suna-chan?" during her fade-out he had moved before her and taken her hand gently. "Are you all right, love?" "Hai.." she said slowly as the image faded. "I'm fine."  
  
Crystal Fracture  
  
Sea Palace, Sea of Serenity, Moon Kingdom SIII-392  
  
Obnoxious laughter echoed in the halls as Cronos guided her forward with a hand in the small of her back. She rolled her eyes skyward and Cronos smirked at her in understanding. The commotion grew louder as they neared the Palace's main entrance-the Princess was there, as well as her young courtiers-namely, the young senshi although a few other children were present as well. The group was soaked through-evidently they'd been splashing about in the fountains again. The evening governess was present- as well as the young princes-who seemed to be enjoying their baby sister's antics immensely. "You were told to stay inside this evening-the weather is chilly!" Acrata- the evening governess admonished. To this-her Most Serene Royal Highness rolled her eyes, earning giggles from her cohorts and sly grins from her older brothers-who sensed trouble brewing. "We only wanted to play outside for a bit-the water was very warm!" Minako countered, wringing out her long blond hair. The girls all nodded emphatically. "That is not the point and you all know it!" Acrata scolded. With a sense of theatrical timing-her Highness sneezed and Acrata lost her temper. "Upstairs now! March!" she ordered, pointing as well. As one-the group started forward, grumbling while the boys laughed. "You too-you were to be in your rooms for the evening!" Andren and Orion rolled their eyes but moved obediently upstairs now that the show was over. Setsuna shook her head as they slowed their pace the closer they drew to the council chambers. "That girl causes quite a bit of trouble, doesn't she?" Setsuna asked quietly. Cronos nodded in agreement. "Yes-she does seem to, doesn't she? But she'll grow out of it, you'll see." Setsuna had an image of the Queen suddenly-her golden blond hair plaited and pigtailed, standing before the court in Crystal -. "Suna-what is it?" Cronos interrupted-and the vision vanished. "Nothing." She shook her head emphatically to prove her point. "I'm fine- let's go in and get this over with!" she said with false enthusiasm. Opening the door, she discovered everyone but Her Majesty and the Marsi representative seated. Slipping into their places, Setsuna leaned forward, hands clasped on the table. Examining the expressions on the council members' faces, she could see the decision had been made.  
  
* * * Crystal Tokyo Earth 2996  
  
"How is she?" Startled, Ami glanced back to the door to find Endymion leaning against the door wearily. Finding her tongue, she softly whispered; "No change." Sighing, he tiredly stumbled over to her bedside and kissed her forehead. Ami watched as he leaned heavily on the bed as though it alone was all that was holding him up. Rising, she grasped his shoulders and guided him into her vacated chair. Surprised, he smiled wanly; "Thanks." "You're welcome." Looking around, Endymion noticed he, Serenity and Ami were quite alone. "Where is everyone?" "We decided it would be best if we stayed with her in shifts." "Oh." Endymion rubbed a hand over his eyes in an attempt to rouse himself. The gesture was not lost on Ami, who promptly stood and tugged on his sleeve. She glared at him, hoping he'd take the hint. "What?" The late hour and the stress took the edge off his voice. "When was the last time you slept?" she asked quietly. "Huh?" His half-open eyes blinked sleepily at her. "I don't know." Making certain that her words were slow enough to penetrate his sleep fogged mind, Ami ordered; "Go. Sleep. Now." "No. I'm staying with her. I will not leave her side." Ami let out a sigh that blew her bangs upward in frustration. "You are worse than she is!" she exploded. He shrugged indifferently. Thinking about it, she glared at him one last time and stormed out the door. "Where are you going?" He summoned enough energy to be curious. "To get a blanket and a cot, if I can find one." She called back irritably.  
  
Storming past the Nurses' station, Ami angrily wrenched open a storage closet. There were plenty of blankets, but it looked as though all of the cots were in use. Taking two, she slammed the door shut and stomped back the way she had come. Endymion tried to stay awake, blinking rapidly and whispering reassurances to Serenity, who was still oblivious to the world. But his battle was too great. Even as Ami opened the door, his eyes closed and he had to admit defeat. Ami let the door close as she took in Endymion's bowed head. Unfolding a blanket, she wrapped it around him and pressed the sign of Venus on her communicator.  
  
* * *  
  
Sea Palace, Moon Kingdom  
  
SIII-392  
  
Setsuna was pleased to see her Majesty arrive fairly quickly-however, she seemed distant, she had undoubtedly been informed of her wayward daughter's adventure in the fountains.  
  
"I apologize for my delay-my daughter has had another adventure this evening." She sighed heavily-looking weary. "Has everyone come to a decision regarding the issue of Elysion?" Faint responses were made, heads nodded in agreement. "Good-then shall we cast our ballots?" "Your Majesty-I believe that Lord Befak has not returned." Lord Gretze looked pleased by his use of another delaying tactic. Serenity smiled coolly-not pleased at all with the fact that he'd managed to keep the council tied up with Elysion for six weeks longer than she'd cared to discuss it. "If you will recall-Befak cast his ballot before he returned home a month ago." She smiled triumphantly before looking at the group. Satisfied, she stood, and the council rose with her in deference. "Could I have those in agreement with allowing Elysion to sit on the council please respond now?" "Aye." Came collectively from the group with the exception of Gretze, who glowered at the room in defiance. "All opposed?" Gretze grunted in reponse before gathering his papers and stomping from the room. "Then the issue of Elysion has been settled. It is my decree that Elysion send a single representative of their choice to sit among us. I move that this council is dismissed." With that, her Majesty rose and departed quickly, no doubt headed to the children's suite to scold her daughter for this evening's mishap. "Well." Cronos said smugly as he wrapped an arm about Setsuna and guided her from the room. "Now that the council has been decided-we should return our focus to Sol." "Sol?" Setsuna looked up at him, confused. "Yes, darling. Sol.." he halted suddenly, turning her to face him. "You remember Peridot, don't you?" "No.." she wracked her memory for anything that may have pertained to him. "Oh, yes! He's one of Hyperion's advisors, isn't he?" "Yes-yes he was. Do you remember anything else about him?" "No-should I?" "Sweetheart-" he paused, wondering how much he should tell her if she didn't remember. "Peridot was-is- one of Hyperion's advisors. He's also been a bit radical in this last session, opposing all of Hyperion's decisions. Some rumors going about-hinting that he's going to stage a coup. They are, of course only rumors.." "But you believe they could be substantiated.." Setsuna smiled as she looked him in the eye. How he'd missed her! "Yes." He said simply, feeling emotion he dared not express. "Then we should check him out. Wouldn't want him to get too bold, no telling what the future holds."  
  
* * *  
  
Sol City, planet Sol  
  
SIII-392  
  
It was good to be home! Peridot luxuriated in the feel of the down cushions in his favorite chair, relishing in the comfort he'd been denied for centuries. He honestly hadn't expected Cronos' plan to work out so well. At the very least-he'd imagined the enigmatic guardian simply was toying with him. If he'd only been freed and left in the future-he would have been happy with that-let alone this return-this chance to make history! He'd checked the time shortly after he had been returned to his suite-as far as he could tell it was late SIII-392. The third Serenity in her 392nd year. Damn Hyperion's foolish weakness-damn the universe at large for allowing the woman such control. Sitting up-he slid from the security the chair offered and rose to pace, looking occasionally out the window into the garden below. Pacing to his desk, he examined his schedule from the day-evidently this was the very evening that he had ordered his men to advance on Hyperion. Mercury was setting in the distance. Soon, he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Earth 2996  
  
*beep..beep..beep..beep* Minako was still at her desk. Her work had long ago been forgotten as her head had come down to join the paperwork scattered on it. Groggily, she lifted her head and rubbed at her eyes. Squinting at the clock, she realized for the first time her communicator was beeping. "What?" she snarled. "Minako-chan?" Ami's anxious voice sounded tinny throughout the communicator's tiny speaker. "If you have a few minutes, I could use some help." "Is it Serenity-sama?" she sounded both hopeful and terrified. "No, she's still asleep. Endymion-sama is here, he fell asleep not too long ago. I think he'd be more comfortable if he were at home." "Ami-chan, would like me to stay with her for a while? You haven't slept at all." "No. I'm fine." She smiled, in what Minako suspected was supposed to be a convincing way. "Just..take him home." "I'll be down in a few minutes." Minako closed the connection and standing, she stretched. Grabbing her jacket, she slipped into it while ordering the computer to record her standard message to the press and release it if any calls came in for her.  
  
Minako knew she would never be the driver Haruka-chan was, but she believed she was fairly decent. Zipping along at a speed far beyond the limit, she hurtled through downtown traffic without a problem. Using the airbrakes, she careened into the Institute's parking lot and abruptly stopped. Pulling her keys, she opened the door and stepped into a media storm. "Lady Venus!" "Do you believe that this attack was preconceived?" "..any word on her Majesty's condition?" "..does the Queen know of her daughter's death?" "Any comments?" "What of the rest of the court? How are they handling this crisis?" On and on they went, and as best she could, Venus ignored them. Lights blinked constantly as cameras followed her on her walk through the sea of people. People continued shouting questions even as she reached the doors, and the Institute's security guards pushed them back. The relative quiet inside the building was so profound that Minako found herself startled at the sudden cessation of noise. Smiling, she unzipped her jacket and headed for the elevator. Pressing the blue button, she leaned back against the elevator wall and watched the floor counter go up. When it stopped at six, Minako slowly got off.  
  
Ami wrestled Endymion's jacket from unyielding fingers and stuffed him into it. While she did so, Minako knocked softly on the door. "Minako-chan?" she asked cautiously. "Yes." She stepped inside, smiling curiously at Ami. "What?" Ami asked nervously. She had never felt comfortable when Minako smiled like that. Just as quickly, her quirky sense of humor faded as reality crashed back down around her. "Nothing. Should I teleport him back? There's a sea of reporters out there, they're clustered around the door like squirrels waiting for the kill." "Squirrels? Minako-chan, I think it's supposed to be wolves.." "Whatever." Minako glared at her and Ami burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh. Endymion stirred slightly, and Minako stomped over and hefted his sleeping form to a standing position. Ami choked back her laughter and helped her get him up. A cross look from Minako set her off again. "I'll be back as soon as I drop him off, okay?" Nodding, Ami stepped back as Minako called out her teleport phrase. Hugging the King to her tightly, Venus disappeared in a flash of golden light.  
  
* * *  
  
Elysion, Earth  
  
SIII-392  
  
The fire burned an unholy red in the deepest dark of the forest. Beryl stared into the flames awaiting divination. Rising from her kneeling position she leaned in closer, seemingly unaware of the heat and sparks inches from her pale face. Listening, she leaned closer, closer, hoping to catch Metallia's whispered words before the wind snatched them away. "I am listening, my Mistress." She whispered. "Caassssstle." The fire hissed. "The castle?" she asked softly, still staring into the flames. The fire's strength increased, the flames were no longer an arm's length from her-they were about her, fanning her red hair, teasing it, forcing her to join with the primal energy that fueled it. "Go to the castle and seek the Golden Crystal." Metallia said clearly above the roar. "The Golden Crystal will save us." With that, the fire dimmed until only the coals remained.  
  
* * *  
  
Sol  
  
SIII-392  
  
They say darkness covers a multitude of sins. As the darkness enveloped the planet-it swallowed Peridot whole. Staring out into the gardens below-he listened carefully as the guard changed. The clock tower struck six. One. Two.. Three. Four.. Five... Gunshots erupted in the courtyard below, muffling the clock tower's sixth toll. Peridot smiled pleasantly as his hell was unleashed in the city below.  
  
Helios examined his bostaff thoughtfully, then ran the rag over the ivory smooth wood once more. Today had been a good day, he decided, settling the ancient staff back in its' glass case and closing the lid. Tossing the rag into the trash, he snatched the holo remote off the desktop and switched on the set. Peering down at his schedule he found himself surprised to note the lack of appointments for the day. He'd had his arms practice, followed by the usual studies promoted by his father, warfare and weapons, as well as history and his psychology studies. However, his day had lacked the public appearances he'd come to resent. Closing the book, he looked up at the holoset and paused, appalled. ".riots have erupted here in Sol City-again, we are not sure what had transpired here in the last half hour, but people are encouraged to remain indoors. We-" The camera panned to show people surrounding a shop somewhere in the city beyond, smashing the glass and looting-flames shot wildly out of a building beyond, a store perhaps. Screams filled the background-unchanging cries of protest and outrage echoed. The camera shifted to the Palace's square-to the great statue of his father in the last large pilgrimage beyond the system-a crowd surrounded it, ropes and pulleys secured to the stone. Screaming insults to his name, his heirs, the crowd removed the great statue from its pedestal before turning it's interest to the Palace beyond. Stunned, Helios sat down sharply on the bed, his mind numb. His hand hit the remote and the volume went up exponentially, he could hear the crowd's traitorous cries reverberated from his room's high ceiling and he jumped up quickly, switching the holoset off. The silence was welcome-helped to soothe his frightened thoughts as he ran his hands through his hair shakily. A movie, nothing more, he told himself. Shaken, he sat down on the bed, flopping back and heaving a sigh of relief. Pounding footsteps echoed suddenly caught his attention-he found himself breathing heavily as his door was flung open. "What do you-" he started, outraged as several guards came rushing in. "Highness, we must-" one started, the fell silent, collapsing slowly to the floor as a tiny bullethole appeared on his chest. The other guards froze as another squad entered, and motioned for them to drop their weapons. Helios shot to his feet, outraged; "How dare you enter my chambers without- " "I assure you, your Highness, I have permission." a voice called from outside the room. He knew that voice! Helios looked stunned; "I doubt my father would approve of this." He said dryly. "I did not say I had your father's permission-I have my own." Peridot, then. "How dare you presume to.." Peridot entered, amused by the teen's reaction. "You have much to learn about the world, young Helios." He said calmly. "What are you doing?" suddenly a child again, Helios felt frightened. Where was his father? "What am I doing?" Peridot laughed like a madman. "Why, dear boy-I'm taking over the city. This is my Palace now." He said simply, enjoying the boy's reaction. "What have you done with my father?" he asked suddenly, starting forward, intent on grabbing Peridot and shaking the answer out of him. The guards seized him before he could reach him and restrained the boy tightly. "My dear child-I have killed him." Helios struggled not to cry as Peridot leaned in close to him. "As I will kill you too." Motioning to the men who held him, he waved enigmatically toward the door. "Move him outside-I don't want blood to stain the carpeting." He grinned ferally, chuckling above the boy's frightened cry of protest.  
  
* * *  
  
Their research on Peridot had been aborted. Cronos rolled over in bed, pulling Setsuna to him tightly and burying his nose in her hair. She smelled, as always,of lilacs and jasmine. She mumbled something incoherently, snuggling against him before relaxing once more. He kissed her forehead before rising from their bed and slipping into his robe and slippers. Carefully opening the door, he slid out, trying not to wake her as he closed the door behind. Walking smoothly down the hall, he paused at the door outside the children's suite, suddenly curious as to her Highness' health after the adventure she'd had that evening. Knocking softly, he waited until Acrata opened the door, looking surprised. "My lord." She granted, confused. "Yes-ah-" he cursed his curiousity. "How is her Highness this night? Ill?" Acrata sighed, looking quite annoyed with the mention of the child. "A bit, yes. A bit of a fever, I believe-hopefully, it will break before the night is out." "Mind if I look in on her?" he asked, surprising even himself with the request. Acrata shrugged."I don't see why not, as long as you don't wake her." She opened the door to let him in, then closed it quietly. She led the way past the young princes' rooms, and into the very last bedroom on the right. A nightlight burned steadily in the corner, illuminating her Highness' too pale face. She shifted restlessly beneath the covers, a nightmare, no doubt brought on by the fever. She was a darling little girl-while asleep. Cronos, like many others had wondered about the child's strength-did she possess the will to rule? She seemed a selfish and vindictive child, self centered and officious. Many within the council had suggested that her Majesty attempt to bear another child-one, perhaps, with a greater provoclivity than the Hyperion line was considered to have. But her Majesty's physicians had advised against another pregnancy. They announced that it would be detrimental to her health-they would be unnecessarily be risking her health-and if her Majesty was lost-Her Highness would sit the throne that much sooner. Stroking her cheek, Cronos noticed the heat that rose from her in waves. Shaking his head, he sighed heavily and wandered back out into the common room to where Acrata was seated before the holonet. He could sense her unease before he approached. "What is it?" he asked heavily. Acrata looked up, tears in her eyes. "Riots in Sol-my sister lives there." Riots? Already? Somewhat startled, Cronos studied the screen. ".I have never seen anything like this-the city is falling apart. Wait, I've been informed of a message being broadcast from the Palace..we're going to switch to that.." The screen switched from a blazing fire in a building someplace downtown to the shattered remnants of the Palace's square. The great statue that had withstood nearly 20 years of heavy winter storms, lay shattered in the square. However, Cronos chose to ignore that broken symbol-focusing on the King's body suspended by rope and hanging from the large wrought iron gates. "..know me as Peridot. For these past sixteen years I have been an advisor to his Majesty. I have watched our world lose its place of power in this system-I have watched as our fearless leader handed us-our culture, our ideals over to those pale, soulless creatures of the Moon. Many of you know that I advised his Majesty against the treaty that gave him his son, Helios and us, our heir. My words in recent years have gone unheeded-it is not his Majesty's fault-he was weak, and unable to prevent our loss of prestige. His Majesty is dead now, and soon, his son will soon join him." Peridot leaned forward, grinning madly. "I ask you-all of you who are proud to be Solari, to join with me now-celebrate the future as we bring our traditions- our way of life not only back to our people, but the universe as well!" the message faded, and Cronos felt a shiver run down his spine. What had he done?  
  
* * *  
  
Mercury Institute, Crystal Tokyo  
  
Earth 2996  
  
Still smiling at Minako's easy going attitude, Ami returned her attention to her duties. She picked up her medcorder and input the series of tests she wanted to run. Thinking back to a childhood fleetingly past, Ami recalled the moments she had watched her mother do this, so very long ago. She set the scanner bar down over her patient and locked it in place. Ami pressed the buttons on her medcorder to begin the scan and watched like a hawk as data filled her screen. Heart rate, blood pressure and breathing were all slowed. There was no evidence of any other undetected trauma or injuries that she had not seen before. Sighing, she switched off the scanner and pulled up the bar. Pulling her chair up to the side of the bed, she straightened the blankets wrapped around her long time friend and settled down to wait for her to come around.  
  
The beeping of equipment monitors jarred Ami from her sleep. Serenity- sama's heart rate was plummeting, all vitals were dropping. The loud noises of the machines did nothing to shatter the silence she felt growing within. Her staff came charging in, and Ami allowed herself a brief flash of pride amidst the chaos. Taking her place along side, she watched as they smeared the gel and pressed the paddles to her pale skin. "Clear!" the shock forced the Queen's heart to beat faster for one brief second before it resumed its descent. And the silence grew. "Clear!" the jolt passed through again with the same effect. Each hung their heads. "My Lady.." one began, but Ami cut him off. "Again!" "My Lady.." again, the calm, consoling voice. Ami cursed herself for their calm. With an intensity that surprised even herself, Ami seized the limp hand on the bed and pleaded with the passion of her youth. "I want to save you, but I can't do it alone. You must want this; you must want to live. Please.." she found herself crying, the salty tang of her tears on her cheeks felt strangely comforting. "My Lady, she can't hear you." This time, the voice held pity for her. Mizuno Ami did not want pity from anyone. "If you won't do it for me, then do it for your husband!" she cried. Pulling herself together, Ami whispered; "Once more, please." "It won't.." the young tech looked about to cry himself, but held the paddles ready at her pleading expression. Pressing the paddles against her pale skin once more, he called; "Clear!" They watched as a pink glow expanded around the Queen's body. With a purpose that no mortal being could begin to comprehend the ginzuishou, driven by its' overpowering need to create the crown restored Serenity's will to live. The monitor began to beep again, slow at first, then gaining until vitals were out of the red. Ami's cold fingers found Serenity's hand, it was warm and soft. Squeezing it gently, she watched as Serenity's eyes flickered open. They were as clear as the sky on a summer's day.  
  
* * * Elysion, Earth  
  
SIII-392  
  
The birds were singing, a gentle breeze teased the long branches of the great weeping willow near Mirror Lake. Endymion sighed heavily, glancing over to his father once more. It was a beautiful day, and where was he? Inside, in court..as he always seemed to be these days. Eldar smirked slightly at his advisors, indicating his son's brooding appearance with a jerk of his head. "His Highness seems a bit distressed lately, sire." Mortly said quietly. "Aye." He agreed, gesturing for a glass of mead. He took the heavy mug and sipped the wine thoughtfully. Forcing his thoughts away from his son's dark presence, he studied Mortly's shaggy face. "Have we heard anything from the Planetary council regarding our petition to join?" "Aye, sire." Mortly smiled. "We were accepted unanimously." "Good!" Eldar pronounced. He took another sip of wine in celebration. "What needs to be done before we can begin offering advice on affairs?" he asked smoothly, trying to get his son's attention again. "We have been asked to provide a representative to sit on the council." Mortly read aloud. Both men gauged the young Prince's reaction, or lack, thereof. "Well, we shall just have to choose a representative. Endy, my son-what say you?" The boy turned, startled. "Sir?" he asked. "What sort of a representative should we send as emissary to the Moon?" Endymion considered carefully, then said; "I believe the individual should be everything we attempt to be-to accurately show our people's culture." "Very good." Eldar pronounced, smiling at the boy. "Do you know anyone who would fit this role?" "No sir." Endymion managed, trying to escape his father's scheming eyes. "Endy-I think you would like it there. You were forever complaining as a child that I would not let you travel any where-and when I offer you the chance-you refuse?" "Traveling here in Elysion is one thing-the Moon is another!" he pointed out, suddenly irritated. "If you are reluctant-then say so." Eldar gave his son a warning look. "I'm reluctant." He managed through gritted teeth. "Then I suggest you find someone else." "Why me?" Endymion struggled to keep the whine out of his voice. "Because I ordered you to do so! Out of my sight, boy!" Angry-Endymion stormed from the throne room in search of the solitude only a good hard ride could bring.  
  
"Honestly!" Eldar fumed. "That boy is as insolent as his mother was." Mortly refrained from adding that the boy had his Majesty's temperament. "Shall I begin compiling a list of candidates?" he asked politely. "No." Eldar slammed his mug down on the table top. "That boy is going, whether he likes it or not." "Yes, sire." Mortly gathered up his paperwork, was just about to ask for dismissal when the great oak doors swung open and an emissary stuck his head in cautiously. "Majesty?" he inquired. "Yes?" Eldar snapped, and the young courier stiffened. "I have a young woman here who seeks an audience with you.." "Is she pretty?" The young servant nodded emphatically. "Then send her in you fool!" Eldar barely refrained from throwing his mead mug across the room as the young man vanished and the door opened a bit wider to admit a beautiful redhead. "Your Majesty." She curtsied so deeply, her breasts threatened to fall out of her ripped bodice. Eldar shot a smug look at Mortly that said; "it's good to be the King." And motioned for her to rise. "Come, up,up." He said gently, a feral look in his eye. "Your Majesty, I have come to you to ask your assistance." "What is it you seek?" "I live in a far away land, sire, and I seek to find people sympathetic to our cause."  
  
Endymion had dismissed the stable boy the second he arrived in the stables. Grooming and saddling his own horse he mounted quickly and rode out at a canter. His mare's steady hoofbeats helped soothe his anger and he found himself calming as he studied the terrain of his home province. He couldn't imagine himself living elsewhere. This was his home. Noticing the clouds thickening overhead, he paused in the meadow and halted the mare, patting her neck gently. Thunder rumbled a bit overhead, and the clouds deepened to a saturated blue. He decided it was time to head home-he'd be lucky to make it there before he got wet.  
  
He'd been right-the sky had opened up before he was half way home and he got a good drenching before he walked the mare through the great castle's walls. Dismounting, he turned the mare over to the groom and shook himself free of the water that drenched his coat. "Highness?" a young man inquired. "Yes?" he asked darkly, his anger returning somewhat. "His Majesty asked that I send you in as soon as you return. He's retired to his chambers for the evening." "Fine." Endymion said shortly.  
  
On his way into his father's chambers, he passed a scantily clad redhead who smiled at him seductively. Rolling his eyes, he stomped inside. "Sir? You wanted to see me?" he managed to sound obedient. "Endy?" "Yes sir." He repeated through gritted teeth. "Ah." Eldar shoved aside the thick bedcurtains. "You will leave for the Moon tomorrow-I had Mortly contact her Majesty's office." "Is there anything else, sir?" "You'll be pleased to know that the Moon Queen has a daughter you might be interested in." Endymion tried not to choke on his laughter. "She's barely 13, if that. A child." "And you are still a child, my son." Endymion glowered, resisting the urge to cross his arms on his chest. "I'm 16, sir." He returned. "And you'll do as I say, boy." Eldar snapped. Endymion drew himself up to his full height and nodded coldly. "Yes sir." "Good-pack your things-the transport will arrive in the morning." He nodded, and Eldar waved him away, effectively dismissing him. Great. Just great.  
  
* * *  
  
Earth 2996  
  
Serenity had managed to stay awake briefly before surrendering to sleep. The doctors had lingered long enough to ascertain her condition before a look from Ami sent them hurtling out the door. Minako had returned from her trip to the Palace shortly after Serenity's brush with death. After checking up on her, she had pressured Ami to go home to sleep for a while. Ami had stayed until the sky had lightened to a pearly gray and the bells in the Starlight Tower tolled six a.m. before she succumbed to exhaustion. Taking Minako's keys, she borrowed the car and headed back for the Palace on autopilot. Minako shifted uncomfortably on her hard-backed chair. Serenity seemed to be dreaming, her eyes moved rapidly beneath her eyelids and she would occasionally murmur something. Settling back, Minako closed her eyes and prepared to sleep when she heard a glib voice from the doorway ask accusingly; "Sleeping on the job?" Smiling, Minako answered without opening her eyes; "I seem to recall you taking catnaps on many occasions." Makoto stepped in and let the door close behind. "Yes, well.." she rested a hand on Minako's shoulder briefly. "Any extra chairs around here?" "Not unless you bring one from the lounge." Opening her eyes, Minako sat up. "I'll have to talk to Ami about that. Do you think we'll still fit on a chair together?" Lita slipped her feet out of wet shoes and looked about for a seat of some sort. "I doubt it." Glaring at her, Makoto leaned over the still figure in the bed and kissed her forehead. "Any change?" she settled for perching on the edge of the bed. "Not lately. Did Ami-chan tell you.." "Yes. I.." Mako's eyes filled with tears and Minako squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I know. She's fine now, though." "Ginzuishou comes through again, huh?" Mako-chan was trying to ease the tension and Minako surrendered to the flow of the conversation. "Yes, she always does." Minako-chan stressed the she rather heavily, and Makoto quickly nodded assent. Changing the subject, Minako absently traced a pattern on the plastic handle of the chair. "How's Endymion? Does he know yet?" "I don't know. I think he does, they are linked, you know." "Yes." Ever so softly. "But, he's not here yet, so perhaps he doesn't." Mako-chan paused as she realized Minako was no longer listening. Turning, she saw what held her companion's attention. Serenity was awake. Not wanting to break the moment, Makoto tentatively spoke; "Glad you decided to join the rest of the world." Smiling, Serenity whispered faintly; "I needed my beauty sleep." Both laughed and threw restraint to the wind, hugging her tightly. "How do you feel?" "Tired." "Does it hurt anywhere?" Minako-chan settled herself on Serenity's other side protectively. Serenity nodded, her pale cheek rubbing the pillow. Reaching up with gentle fingers Makoto touched her forehead, careful not to touch the purpling bruise on her temple. Mako-chan smiled eagerly as she caught Serenity's eye. "Feel up to eating something?" Slowly, Serenity nodded uncertainly. "All right. I'll make something and bring it back." She kissed her friend's forehead and slipped from the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Sea Palace, Sea of Serenity, Moon Kingdom  
  
SIII-392  
  
Cronos had taken a few moments to gather himself after watching Peridot's manic broadcast. Rising quickly he hurried back into the hall. Nearly running he raced to the Palace's east side and approached the guard outside her Majesty's chambers. "What do you want?" the lieutenant snapped. "I must speak with her Majesty." "At this hour? Forgive me, my Lord, but it's nearly 3 am. Can this not wait?.." "No!" Cronos nearly yelled. The lieutenant looked wary, but moved aside anyway. Cronos opened the door before he had a chance to change his mind and slipped inside. The earthshine drenched the room in azure blue and Cronos forced his thoughts away from the place they were going rapidly. Her Majesty slept alone in the large bed beyond. Cronos swallowed heavily and forced himself to call her name. "Majesty?" She stirred, and Cronos caught his breath suddenly. "Majesty?" he called again. "Yes?" she mumbled sleepily. "I'm sorry to disturb you so early.." She sat up abruptly, clutching the sheets. "Is it-" "No, no, I'm sorry, her Highness is sleeping as far as I know." She lay back again, closing her eyes. "What is it then?" "I believe we have a problem."  
  
Shortly after he briefed her on Peridot's coup-she ordered him to gather the council and meet in the Council Chambers in roughly half an hour. He found himself hurriedly finishing his thankless job of waking the members and rushing back to his own chambers to dress and to wake Setsuna. "Suna-chan?" he shook her shoulder gently, planted a kiss on her cheek. She rolled over sleepily, then sat up, glaring at him. "What?" she snapped. "We have an emergency meeting-get dressed." He said tersely, adjusting his robes and sitting on the edge of the bed, he began pulling on his boots. "What happened?" she asked, though she made no effort to rise. He grabbed her hand, pulled her to the edge of the bed so that her feet rested on the floor. "Remember we discussed Peridot?" he rummaged around on the dresser and produced her henshin wand-throwing it to her. She caught it easily, though she made no move to transform. "What about him?" "I saw on the holonet-he staged a coup-King Hyperion is dead. He intends to kill Helios." Setsuna looked stunned. He turned around, so as to preserve her modesty. She henshined quickly and took his hand as they darted out into the hall. The other council members had roused reluctantly, they were slowly heading for the council chambers. Some ten minutes later, the majority of the council had finally arrived-and her Majesty had taken her seat. "Good morning." Her Majesty began glancing at Cronos, who shrugged. "I apologize for the early hour, however, I was awakened with some very important news. Cronos-" she gestured for him to rise. "Has some news for us all." Cronos stood and walked around the back of his chair to lean against it. "Unable to sleep this evening, I watched a news program on the holonet." He reached to the wall behind him and pressed a switch to dim the lights, another to lower a viewing screen. He quickly changed channels and the program, still live on the scene came on. "..we'll keep you to up to date on any changes." "Andrea-" the reporter in the studio asked; "Have there been any further broadcasts or demands from Counselor Peridot at this time?" "Not that I'm aware of-our sources say that the Palace has been extraordinarily quiet since his previous broadcast." Cronos muted the set briefly, but kept it on so they could be aware of any future developments. "At approximately 03:25 this morning-riots began in Sol City with gunshots fired at the Palace. Within fifteen minutes, King Hyperion was reported dead and Prince Helios taken prisoner." Her Majesty looked grim. "Peridot made a broadcast-informing everyone watching that Hyperion was dead-and he announced his plans to kill Helios as well. He stated that he would return Sol to its former greatness. I can only assume that he meant the time before the Solari visited our world." Cronos took a deep breath- looked seriously around the room. "I recommend we consider our response carefully." He seated himself and Setsuna took his hand. Her Majesty nodded thankfully at him before saying; "I agree. We cannot simply sit by while Peridot overthrows the rightful government.." Murmured agreement sifted about the table, and finally the Mercurian representative, Lord Zaeka, spoke up. "Has there been any contact with Peridot?" Her Majesty shrugged, then said; "Not to my knowledge. I feel it would be beneficial for us to contact him immediately. If there is no dissent, I suggest Cronos contact him." "Me-your Majesty?" Cronos interrupted. "I believe he will see you as a sort of neutral party. I do not wish to intimidate him, or force him to react in any way." She said calmly. Agreement rose from the table, and her Majesty quickly dismissed everyone and left the chambers quietly. Cronos rose, uneasily, and was surprised when Setsuna wrapped her arms about him. "Suna-chan?" he asked softly. "Yes?" "What-" "You're going to handle him just fine." She said firmly. "But I'll be with you, for support." He grinned gratefully, leaned in to kiss her. "Thanks, Suna-chan." What would I do without you?" She released him and slid away smartly, grinning. "You'd better hope you never find out." Reaching out, she slapped his butt teasingly, with the promise of more to come. He gaped as she left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Elysion, Earth  
  
SIII-392  
  
Endymion lay on his pallet, staring out the window. Moonlight streamed into his room, and he found himself actually becoming excited about leaving his world for another. Thumping sounds started down the hall, laughter pealed, rising in pitch until the bedsprings groaned. A scream-and all fell blessedly silent. Maybe it would be better to escape his father's presence for a while. Rolling over-he lay back on the pillow and tried to will himself to sleep. ... He shifted, trying to get comfortable. .... Sighing, he sat up in the darkness and scrubbed at his face in irritation. A soft knock interrupted his thoughts and he looked up, startled. Again, and he rose, walked to the door and opened it, not at all prepared for what he found on the other side. The redhead. "Can I help you?" he asked softly. "I came to see if you needed help, Highness." She offered, purring. "Ah-no." he stammered. "I'm fine. Thank you." He started to close the door but she stuck her foot in, and he stared at her dumbly. "I noticed that you can't sleep." She whispered seductively. "Perhaps you need a backrub?" she smiled, showing all her teeth. Endymion shuddered internally, but couldn't find any diplomatic way to refuse, so he reluctantly let her in. "You'll need to lie down." She said, removing the light silk robe, leaving her completely naked. He sat on the edge of his pallet and she approached, dropping the robe and forcing him to lie on his back while she sat on the top of him. He coughed and she looked up. "I'm not on my back." He pointed out matter- of factly. "That's all right." She said easily. "We'll just start in the front and work our way back." He scooted out from under, ignoring the feigned expression of hurt as he bolted for the door. "It's all right." He managed quickly, breathing heavily. "I'm not tired. You're welcome to stay here if you like, I'm going to go for a walk." With this, he stuffed himself into his traveling clothes and snatched his boots off the floor. Grabbing his bag, he bolted out the door without a backwards glance. Beryl sighed heavily, looking around the now-empty room. Oh well, the boy might be leaving, but the old man was sure to stay. And as long as the Golden Crystal didn't up and disappear-she could afford to wait.  
  
* * *  
  
Sea Palace, Sea of Serenity, Moon Kingdom  
  
SIII-392  
  
Cronos had seated himself in his chambers, sending Setsuna out to fetch some tea, or something, to calm his nerves, he said. Pressing the communication console's buttons, he entered Peridot's 16 digit number and waited impatiently for the extremely slow intraplanetary comm system to connect them. "..nos?.." "Peridot?" he asked hopefully. "..ronos? That..wait. It's.." "I'm here." He called, waiting.  
  
"Ah-there we go." Peridot said cheerfully. "Bit of a problem connecting, just now." Cronos shuddered at the normalcy-he could almost pretend Peridot hadn't just.. "How are you?" Peridot chuckled. "Been after Pluto, yet?" Cronos reddened. "It's not like that." He seethed. "Oh? Even though my people skills were rusty, I could see you wanted a piece of ass while I was still in prison." Peridot said smugly. "You.." "Ah ah..temper. You wouldn't want to forget who's holding all the cards right now." He pointed out. Cronos glowered before conceding. "I was asked by her Majesty to contact you, find out your demands." "Demands? I have nothing but desires for her Majesty." Cronos bristled, but stayed silent. "Those are?" "I'd like her to abdicate." He said. "Are you mad?" Cronos breathed. "You'll never force her to abdicate. There's no way to defeat her as long as she holds the ginzuishou." "I know. Wouldn't it be grand if she were to lose it suddenly?" "How do you propose to do that?" "Wouldn't do to tell you all about it so you can go tell her." Peridot beamed. "Tell her Majesty that I'm willing to negotitate terms for the release of her eldest son. Though for the life of me I can't imagine why she'd want him. He is an ugly child.." Cronos surprised them both by chuckling aloud. "Helios is useless to her Majesty. He's useless to you as well. Peridot reddened now. "The boy has plenty uses, I just haven't explored them all." "What shall I tell her Majesty then?" he asked dryly. "Tell her Majesty that I am willing to live in peace, for the moment, with my Lunari brethren. Tell her that I am willing to release her son on my terms. I have no demands for the moment that are not currently met." Cronos nodded. Peridot smiled broadly. "Good, we are in understanding. Until later, old friend." The screen went dark.  
  
* * *  
  
Elysion, Earth  
  
SIII-392  
  
The sun had not yet risen when Endymion boarded the transport that would take him to the Moon. He watched, entranced as the ship took off. Skimming silver lined clouds, they climbed higher, higher into the clear blue sky. The sun rose, it glowed brilliantly above the oceans and set the world afire. He breathed as the ship left the Earth's atmosphere and he found himself in space for the first time. The stars were so clear-he could reach out and touch them, set like jewels in the black velvet. The crew of the tiny transport sent to pick up the young Elysion representative laughed among themselves at his silence. Space was pretty exciting the first time. Within hours, the ship was contacting Millennium City's International Spaceport, requesting permission to land. Speeding along through the clouds, the ship sank lower, lower until they hovered above the runway and touched down ever so lightly. Endymion still sat, glued to his viewport even after the ship landed, amused by the crews that engulfed the vessel, prepping it for its' next flight. "Uh-my Lord?" an older gentleman startled him from his muse. "Yes?" he asked, snapping his head around. "I'm sorry, sir, but we've got to disembark. Ye're due to be delievered to the Sea Palace, and it's nearly an hour's drive." "Sea Palace?" he parroted dumbly. "Yessir. It's where council meetings are bein held at the moment. Though I hear her Majesty intends to return to the city, here, soon." "Why would her Majesty move?" "Her Highness health, I would think. As it grows cooler, her Highness is more likely to take ill, especially out on the sea." Endymion filed that bit of information away for later, and obediently rose and followed the man out to where another, smaller transport awaited him. Crawling in through the tiny hatch he somehow managed to sit-nose pressed to the window and watched the scenery pass him by. "Lord?" a voice called. Endymion opened his eyes, tried to focus. The lack of sleep the night before seemed to have caught up with him. "I'm sorry." He apologized, crawling out the hatch and into the cool morning air. "Is all right, Lord." The man said again. "No harm done." Slinging his bag over his shoulder thoughfully, Endymion asked; "What's your name?" "Me, sir? I'm called Celdian." "I'm glad to have met you Celdian." He said sincerely. To his surprise, Celdian flushed a bit and grinned wryly. "Why sir, don't you know? I'm assigned as your servant while you're here." "Oh? I didn't know I was going to be assigned someone. I'm not comfortable with that.." "Sir?" Celdian looked uneasy. "Am I too forward, sir?" "Oh no-it's not you. I'm just not used to having a servant to call my own. At home-they're all my father's." He examined Celdian thoughtfully, smiling. "What if I just consider you a friend?" "I'd be pleased, sir." Celdian grinned warmly. "Come, this way. I'll show you your chambers." Endymion took one last long look at the Palace looming in the distance and turned to follow Celdian inside.  
  
* * *  
  
Elysion, Earth  
  
SIII-392  
  
Beryl cringed as the old King rolled over once more-seeking her warmth in the chill of the early morning. Metallia had ordered her to retrieve the Golden Crystal-and she had a feeling that failing would mean a fate far worse than death. Moving to the edge of the bed she closed her eyes and concentrated on the old man. There! A tiny pinprick of light at the center of his being. Deeper.deeper. There! Inside a bit more.. Aaaaahhh, bliss. The Golden Crystal shone deep within him, lightening even his black soul. Slipping from the bed she crossed to him, holding her hands over his prone form. Centering herself, she chanted the spell of Removal and waited impatiently. Slowly, carefully, the Golden Crystal slipped loose of its mortal coil and shone its warmth into the damp, darkened room. Grinning madly she dressed quickly and shrugged into her outer robes. Wrapping a twist of it about her hand, she cupped the crystal reverently.  
  
* * *  
  
Sea Palace, Moon Kingdom  
  
SIII-392  
  
Celdian walked briskly down the hallway, eager to get his new master. He'd been informed by the Master of the House that her Majesty wished to meet their young Elysian representative. Knocking, he waited for a moment before cautiously opening the door and sticking his head in. "My Lord?" he queried. "Just a minute!" Endymion called. Quickly drying himself, he stepped out of the shower and into his robe. Running his hands through his hair he checked to see that he was presentable and stuck his head out into his bedroom. "Celdian? What is it?" "Ah-sir." Celdian was all smiles. "Her Majesty has asked to speak with you- she requested you meet her in her offices in about half an hour." "Oh." Endymion looked a bit nervous and Celdian smiled at his discomfort. "It's all right, you know. She's not the type to order you to your death for wearing improper attire." "Ah-that's not what I was worried about. I'm only here because my father could not decide who else to send. I have no experience in this sort of thing.." "Is that all? Her Majesty is very understanding. I've yet to hear of anyone who suffered anything at her hands. Come, sir." Celdian strode to the wardrobe and began removing the very clothes Endymion had placed in there an hour before. "I'll help you dress, and show you to her offices." "Thanks." The youth looked extraordinarily relieved at the thought of company. Exactly twenty-five minutes later, Endymion found himself seated outside Queen Serenity III's large office suite in an extremely uncomfortable chair. Celdian had talked his ear off as he had dressed, telling him that he should simply be himself-be warm, polite and amiable. Celdian had mentioned that her Majesty might, at some point, mention introducing him to the Princess-he added at that point that he would educate him on her Highness' disposition later. Endymion felt extremely uneasy with that-he hadn't heard anything specifically, but he'd listenened carefully to changing conversations outside his suite all day long-and he'd heard some interesting conversations that may or may not have included her Highness' name a few times. The door opened suddenly and Endymion started. "Endymion?" a deep voice asked. He nodded and rose, wiping his hands on his suit pants nervously. "Her Majesty will see you now." The man gestured for him to come in, so he did so, offering a tight smile. The office was very neat and well kept. Large glass windows dominated the south wall, overlooking the sea. The furniture was all a cream décor, down to the throw rugs and the bookcases along the wall with windows. Her Majesty, Queen Serenity III was seated behind her white oak desk, bent over what looked to be some sort of appointment book. The man had shown him in, and left him, standing awkwardly for some five minutes before she noticed him. "Ah-" she said as she looked up, smiling. "You must be our young Elysian representative. Welcome." She held out a hand, which he took with practiced ease and raised to his lips. She smiled at him warmly and gestured at one of the seats before her desk. Leaning back, she toyed absently with the pen she had been writing with and examined him thoughtfully. He squirmed. "Mind if I ask you a few questions?" "I don't mind, your Majesty." "How much experience do you have?" "Er-I'm afraid I don't have any experience in politics." He answered honestly. "My father sent me for lack of anyone else. Elysion is somewhat small, your Majesty, but at present we're the only clan to believe in life beyond our own planet." "I see. Tell me, how should I address you?" He blushed. "I'm sorry. My name is Endymion."  
  
* * *  
  
In the forests of Elysion, Earth  
  
SIII-392  
  
Beryl raced through the woods, ignoring the sting of the branches as they scratched her bare skin. She clutched the Golden Crystal tightly, afraid to loosen her grip for fear it would vanish into thin air. Entering the sacred grove she had been in before, she dropped to her knees before the remnants of the fire. Slowly uncurling her hand, she placed the crystal above the ash and released it, holding her breath. The ashes flickered, brightened, then began to smoke. They glowed, dimly at first, then brighter, until the grove was bathed an unnatural orange. Beryl breathed in, awed by the light that arose to surround her. She could feel the lightning, though she saw no flash. She could hear Metalli laughing, though no sound was omitted. Looking upward, she focused on the sky, barely cognizant of when the glow enveloped her, suffused her. In a blinding flash of light that expanded upward and outward, she scarcely noticed when Elysion was no more.  
  
* * *  
  
Sea Palace, Moon Kingdom  
  
SIII-392  
  
"How old are you, Endymion?" she asked. "Sixteen, your Majesty." "Awfully young." She commented, and Endymion tried not to bristle. She noticed, and grinned. "My apologies, Endymion. Everyone is young as far as I am concerned." "Ma'am?" he asked. "Do you know how old I am?" she smiled fondly. "Er-no Ma'am." He looked uneasy again, and she decided to set him at ease before he sprained something. "I am 392 this year-well, in another month, I am to be 393." He stared, then tried not to. "You are?" he asked dumbly, then flushed red to the tips of his ears. She laughed, a tinkling, musical sound and he hastily apologized. "I'm very sorry, your Majesty. I didn't.." She waved it off, still smirking. "It's all right." She assured. "I quite enjoy your honesty. To tell the truth, my mother, and her mother before her lived for a long time." "Really?" he asked, then cringed at the childish tone his voice had suddenly taken on. "You remind me of my daughter." She mused absently. Have you had a chance to meet my daughter yet?" "Er, no, your Majesty. I haven't had that pleasure yet." She looked at him squarely in the eyes and said; "Endymion, I know that you have only been here since this morning, but I imagine that you have heard about my daughter. I know that she is insufferably spoiled and indulged." Endymion opened his mouth, but paused, uncertain as to what he should say. With an innate sense of diplomacy, he closed his mouth again, content to let her lead. She smiled at him again. "You catch on quickly, Endymion. I would not have expected you to say anything." He settled for nodding in agreement. "I would like for you to meet her-perhaps you can use your diplomatic abilities to persuade her to join you for an afternoon?" "I would be delighted to meet your daughter." He agreed amiably. She gave him a hard look that suggested he were mad, but said nothing. Instead, she rose from behind her desk and held out her hand. He rose as well, taking it and lifting it once more to his lips to kiss when the door to her Majesty's offices flew open and a large man came running in. "Your Majesty! We-" "Cronos!" she looked irritated by his sudden entrance. He looked from Endymion to her Majesty and Endymion felt a bit embarrassed. Serenity's expression suggested he'd better talk, quickly. "My apologies, Majesty. But, we have a bit of a problem." He spotted the holoremote on her desk and took it, flipping the set on and selecting a particular channel. "..explosion. From what we can pick up on satellites orbiting Earth, a large energy burst has been omitted in the nearby woods surrounding Elysion's main castle." Endymion froze, unable to breathe. "..we go live to our reporter in the field. Tamique?" "..yes, I'm here." A woman's voice said faintly. "Tamique-what can you tell us?" the man in the studio asked. "..there appears to have been a large explosion. Of what, no one is quite clear, but I can tell you that the strange energy being emitted seems to be spreading." Endymion blinked at the set, then swallowed anxiously. For the first time since a long forgotten ceremony in his childhood, he reached out and tried to touch the Golden Crystal. Fire. Flame. Pain. Destruction. He recoiled visibly, the force of the energy sent him spinning into the far wall of her Majesty's office, where he smashed a lamp and lay, stunned into silence. "Endymion." Her Majesty knelt next to him while he struggled to regain his bearings. Despite the fact that he had broken her lamp, she seemed not to notice as she she tenderly touched his cheek. His eyes flew open at the touch and he scrambled to escape until he realized who she was. "Majesty." He croaked. "I'm so sorry.." he gestured helplessly at the lamp. "It's all right." She rocked back and stood, motioning for Cronos to help him to his feet. He stood, leaning against the wall for a moment before pushing himself away and swaying a bit. "Endymion." She said gently. "I know this is an odd question, but I need to know..is your kingdom the bearer of a planetary stone?" He blinked in confusion momentarily before answering slowly. "You mean, a crystal, like yours?" She nodded. "We have something, well, my father had something similar. The Golden Crystal." She and Cronos exchanged looks, she grimaced. "One more question-did you receive any unusual guests lately?"  
  
* * *  
  
Crystal Tokyo, Earth  
  
2996  
  
Minako sipped tiredly at a cup of cappuccino. The caffeine was all that kept her awake now. She had brought a cup for herself back upstairs from the lounge. Serenity-sama had managed to eat a half-bowl of soup before she fell asleep again. "Minako-chan?" Semi-startled, Minako turned to face Serenity-sama, who watched her curiously. "Hai?" she whispered softly. Serenity seemed half awake, watching her through half closed eyes. "Where is Endy-chan?" she asked sleepily. "I took him home." She whispered. "He needed to sleep for a while." "Oh." Serenity seemed to fall back to sleep with no protest. Minako took her hand reassuringly and gently squeezed it before setting it down on the bed and raising her communicator to her lips. "Ami-chan, you still out there?" After a moment's pause, Ami came back quietly. "Hai. I'm getting dressed, be ready to take over as soon as I find." "How is Endymion-sama doing?" Minako held her breath as she listened to keys clattering away on Ami's computer. "Fine, I think. Why?" her fingers came to rest suddenly on the home keys. "Serenity-sama was asking." "Minako-chan..I think we should tell her about the baby." "Iie." Minako trembled slightly, turning to face her friend. "Minako-chan, she's going to figure it out eventually. We need to tell her." "I think we should-" "Minako-chan." Ami said tenderly. "If it were you-and your-" "Ami-chan.." Minako's voice broke. "I..I can't.." "I'll do it." Ami sighed heavily. "I'll be there in about half an hour." Then she disconnected the commlink.  
  
Minako had puttered about the hospital room absently, fidgeting with her now-empty cappuccino cup, walking to and from the window and back to the door again and again. By the time Ami arrived, she was a nervous wreck. "Ami-chan!" she nearly pounced her friend as she walked in the door, unwrapping her scarf. Prying Minako off her, Ami set the scarf down on the chair, pulling her gloves and heavy trenchcoat and setting them over the back of a chair to dry. "Has she been awake since?" Minako shook her head. "Iie." "All right." Ami took the chart at the end of her bed and surrepitously examined the results. Temp was slightly elevated, BP was low, pulse weakened but acceptable. Urine output.. Evidently satisfied with the chart, she put it down and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Serenity-sama's wrist in hand and feeling for the pulse, silently counting. That completed, she took her hand and squeezed slightly.  
  
Serenity shifted, then opened her eyes. "Ami-chan?" she mumbled sleepily. "Hai. How are you feeling?" she asked gently. Serenity couldn't see it-but Minako had turned away from them and was examining the crowd gathered down on the street below. "Tired." She said softly. "I bet." Ami bit her lip uncertainly. "Serenity-sama?" "Hai?" her eyes popped open again and Ami felt tears prick her eyes. "I need to talk to you about something. Can you stay awake right now, or would you rather sleep?" "What is it?" Ami sniffled suddenly, squeezed her hand even tighter, and Serenity stiffened, struggled to sit up, hampered by the- "Oh kami-sama.." she remembered, suddenly, the attack, Pluto, standing above her with hatred in her eyes. She wailed suddenly, both in pain and anguish. She keened aloud, then wrapped her arms about her midsection, as much in pain as in sorrow. Ami tried to hold her, but she wanted no part of it, choosing for the moment to wallow in her pain, to die in it as surely as her baby had. Minako had known the moment Serenity-sama had figured it out-her friend's very soul seemed to shatter in the silence of the room, and she had exchanged a look with Ami before turning back to the window. Ami whispered to her quietly, no doubt telling the tale of the baby's birth-of the CPR that failed to breathe life back in her tiny daughter's body. Minako cried tears for her friend's loss, feeling it as surely as if it were her very own. Minutes, hours, Serenity silently cried until she could cry no more, then lay awake, staring into nothingness. Ami remained with her, whispering words she knew her friend did not hear. She stroked her hair away from her face, soothing, again and again, waiting for her to come back to herself, to the world once more. She would not begrudge her this time to mourn. They had all the time in the world.  
  
* * *  
  
Sea Palace, Moon Kingdom  
  
SIII-392  
  
Endymion eyed the Queen, suspecting a joke of some sort. "An unusual guest?" "Yes-a woman with red hair?" The redhead? How could she have- "Yes.." he said slowly. "She came the night before I was to leave to come here." Cronos and Serenity exchanged looks. "Did she seem interested in-" "I don't know!" Endymion was anguishedly staring at the holoscreen watching the orange ball grow larger by the second. "What is it?" "What is what?" Cronos asked."That-ball." "That is the energy of your Golden Crystal..Metallia-" "What's Metallia?" he interrupted. "Metallia is..it's a very long story, I don't have time to tell it properly now. Suffice it to say, Metallia is a very powerful entity who sought once, long ago, to gain control of the Moon. She failed then, and she seeks revenge now." Speaking to her Majesty, Cronos said; "Majesty, I believe now that she is free she will move against you. I would suggest we start calling in reinforcements." Serenity nodded absently, still focused on the screen. "Yes." She looked up, her blue eyes like lasers. "Gather the council, Cronos." She dismissed him with a look. Endymion remained, uncertain what he should be doing. "Endymion, you're dismissed as well." She said softly, not turning to look at him. He reluctantly started for the door when she spoke. "Join us in the Council chambers, please? I need some information from you regarding this crystal of yours." "Yes, your Majesty." He whispered.  
  
Cronos had sent out the message that the council was to meet immediately and was not disappointd by their response. Most had seen the broadcast from Elysion and had been enroute to the chambers when they received the call. Endymion had had to ask for directions to the chambers, and had been rather unaccountably shy about entering them. He attempted to slip in, unnoticed, but he discovered all eyes were on him the second he stuck his head in the door. Fortunately, Cronos seemed sympathetic and waved him over with a small smile. He sat, shooting Cronos a grateful smile. "Thanks." He muttered. "You're welcome." Her Majesty entered at a brisk walk, head held high. Standing behind her chair she leaned on it and spoke; "As I'm sure most of you know by now, Metallia has been freed from her imprisonment and is undoubtedly seeking the ginzuishou." Nods about the table, though no one said anything. "In the past, Metallia was easily subdued by the ginzuishou. Now, however, I believe we have a small problem. The sister stone believed to have been created at the same time the ginzuishou was-is now a substantiated reality." A few gasps about the table, and Endymion winced, as though it were his fault. "I give you our Elysian representative, Endymion." She gave him a small smile. He tried to smile back. "Metallia has managed to secure the Golden Crystal-and break free of her imprisonment. Now, it is only a matter of time-days, hours, until she comes for the ginzuishou." "I'll take suggestions at this time on how best to deal with-" The door to the council chambers burst open suddenly, and Maeri, the dayshift governess entered, looking vexed. "Majesty." She said almost shyly, wringing her hands in despair. "Her Highness-she's in great pain. I..it started when they showed broadcast of the..thing in Elysion. I..thought she was playing, but then she fell. She's never cried like this before, Majesty.." Serenity gave Cronos a look before leaving the room quickly at a brisk walk, nearly running. No one spoke after she left.  
  
* * *  
  
Elysion, Earth  
  
SIII-392  
  
Beryl was not alone, she was at long last one with Metallia. She was Metallia now, and she could feel the strength of the Golden Crystal within her, pulsing as surely as what passed for blood in her veins drove her heart. She could feel the ginzuishou now-that elusive little stone was in the center of the Moon itself. She felt bound, inexplicably to it, to Serenity, to her daughter. Now, they would all be one. At last.  
  
********************  
  
Sea Palace, Moon Kingdom  
  
SIII-392  
  
The council had sat in silence for some five minutes after Serenity had left to tend her daughter. Cronos had reluctantly dismissed the group-for it had been obvious from the start that there was no way to stop Metallia from coming to the Moon and seeking the ginzuishou. The Moon's only hope lie in her Majesty's ability to battle her and win. Still, Cronos mused, it couldn't hurt to stack the deck a bit. Surely, Metallia had been on Earth long enough to have recruited a following. She would undoubtedly bring her worshippers along-perhaps intending to take the Moon and live on it, as her father had longed to do. Walking fast, he shuffled down to his chambers and bolted inside to his communit. For some odd reason, the commsystem seemed a bit faster..must have been the energy that was pervading the system loose, for the moment. "Cronos?" Peridot's angular face beamed back at him cheerfully. "Wondered how long it would be before you called me.. I assume you would like to ask for my help." "Yes, yes." Cronos said impatiently. "Will you help?" "I don't know.." Peridot mused. "After all-I did pretty much get my biggest wish fulfilled.." he trailed off. "Peridot.." Cronos growled. ""You can't be serious. Even you Solari were here when Metallia sought control, revenge for her father in those earliest days. And again, before First Serenity sealed her away." "You have a point." Peridot conceded. "Very well-I will send troops to aid you in your defense. Either way, I suppose I lose nothing.." Cronos hung up without another word.  
  
Serenity studied her daughter thoughtfully as she lay in bed, shivering. The child's forehead was aglow with both fever and her crescent sigil. Maeri had not exaggerated-the girl was quite ill. The question was, from what? She sat at her side, reaching for her cheek with the ginzuishou. She flinched away, tears filled her eyes. "Darling?" she asked gently. "What is it? Did that hurt?"  
  
She nodded. "Hurts, Mommy. Hurts." She sniffled. "What hurts? Your head?" "Everything.." she mumbled incoherently. Suddenly warm, she threw the covers off and thrashed violently. Maeri and Serenity restrained her easily, both noted that the child shied away from their touch everytime she bumped into their outstretched hands. Eventually, she stilled and Serenity reluctantly rose. "Maeri..I don't know. Just.." she tugged absently on a silver pigtail. "Just keep an eye on her, maybe whatever it is will pass." "Hai, your Majesty." Nodding worriedly, brow furrowed, she slipped from her daughter's bedroom and nearly ran into Cronos, who stood in the hall. "Cronos? Did council resolve anything?" "Iie. I dismissed them-no one had anything to contribute." She nodded expectantly. "I contacted Peridot on Sol." She looke surprised. "You did, why?" "Peridot has agreed to send support." "In exchange for?" Cronos shrugged. Serenity sighed and walked to the couch in the main room, flopped down on it. "Majesty?" he asked softly. "Why do I think that today is about to go from bad to worse?" she asked rhetorically. He had no answer.  
  
* * *  
  
Slightly above Elysion, Earth  
  
SIII-392  
  
Metallia grinned ferally, enjoying the rush of power, strength as the Golden Crystal surged through her. Turning inward, she could feel the same energy exploding within Elysion, spreading in a cloying cloud that sparked conflict and chaos wherever it touched. Summoning her evil cloak, she reached out to the minds of her followers. Come. She commanded. They joined in a single, inopposable front-their anger strengthening her will. The wind rose, thunder clapped and lightning flickered in a kaleidoscope of colors as she initiated the transport that would take them to their future world. The Moon.  
  
* * *  
  
Sea Palace, Moon Kingdom  
  
SIII-392  
  
Serenity sighed heavily as she massaged her temples, feeling a headache coming on. She leaned back casually in her desk chair, closing her eyes. Despite repeated conversations with Maeri-her daughter seemed no better this evening than she had been all afternoon. At this rate, they'd have to cancel her birthday party-and after the invitations had been sent out to nearly three hundred guests, she did not relish the idea. "Your Majesty?" a voice called from her partly open doorway. "Yes?" she called, trying not to be irritated by the intrusion. "Lord Cronos wishes to speak with you?" "Send him in." she called, sitting up and opening her eyes. Cronos entered at a brisk walk, looking grave. "Majesty." He said with no preamble. "Satellites show that Metallia is advancing on the Moon, we anticipate her arrival sometime later this evening." Serenity felt her stomach clench and she settled a fist over it, grimacing. "Damn." She whispered faintly. Cronos sank into one of the stuffed chairs in front of her desk without asking, he looked as ill as she feared she did. "Majesty? What would you like to do?" Despite the situation, she smiled a bit at his phrasing. "Majesty?" he asked, perhaps fearing for her sanity. "Cronos, I would like to have my daughter regain her health and enjoy her birthday celebration this evening. We have nearly 300 guests arriving for tonight's gathering, and a madwoman is decending even as we speak intent on conquering our world and destroying my daughter and myself." This she said all in one breath, and when she paused, she looked up him, leaned forward over her desk. "What would I like to do? I'd like to wake up and find this all a bad dream." She flopped back in the seat bonelessly and stared remotely at the paperwork. Cronos said nothing, only toyed with the Pluto sign about his neck, waiting for her to say something, anything. "In the meantime?" he prompted gently. She sighed, stood and wandered to the window to stare up into the sky, perhaps trying to find the storm that was Metallia. Only blue sky and white clouds greeted her though and she turned back to him. "Increase security-I guess. Take precautions, as many as you can. I want tonight's party restricted as much as possible. Impose curfews on the counties surrounding us. Is there a time you can estimate for her arrival?" "We're working on that, Majesty." "I need to know as soon as possible." She eyed him carefully. "You say Peridot agreed to help?" "Hai." "When can we expect this help?" "I believe he will order troops to join us here on the Moon from the Martian/Solari bases. We can expect aid within the next couple hours.." "Hopefully that will be soon enough." Waving a hand she dismissed him, her thoughts returning inward as Cronos left the room quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
Endymion half-listened as Celdian spoke to him-he was too engrossed in watching the guard form in the square beneath his window. "Sir?" Celdian intuded physically now, leaning into his space. "Sorry Celdian." He apologized. "I'm afraid I wasn't listening." "It's all right, sir." He said sincerely. "I was just saying you're welcome to come home with me tonight-this is no place to be." "I'm afraid I must remain." Endymion said softly. "It's as much my problem as it is her Majesty's." "Sir?" Celdian sounded puzzled, Endymion couldn't blame him really. "The Golden Crystal. I don't know who or what Metallia is-but I do know that whatever she is-it's because of the Golden Crystal that she was released." "Sir, I'm certain her Majesty doesn't see it that way. Please." He begged. Endymion shook his head resolutely. "No." "Very well." Celdian said softly. "I wish you well then , sir." He smiled then. "I'm leaving as soon as my work is completed, her Majesty ordered all of us who need not to work tonight to leave as soon as possible. Will you be needing anything before I go, sir?" "No, Celdian." Endymion said fondly. "But thank you." "All right then..certain you won't change your mind? I can leave directions for you if you-" "Thanks. But I'm sure I won't." "I wish you luck, sir." Endymion merely smiled as the young servant left his newly acquired chambers for the last time.  
  
Night had come, leaving the Palace bathed in soft earthlight and ready to explode on a moment's notice. Serenity absently swirled her champagne glass as she leaned over the balcony, observing the drills her advanced honor guard made on the grounds. Looking up into the stars, she found sadly that she could detect an inky blackness already obscuring the earth beyond. Metallia was near, then. Standing, she peered inside the throne room and smiled despite the dread that hung over her like a thick cloud. Her guests seemed to be enjoying themselves even though darkness cloyed like perfume in the room, shrouding all that had dared enter the Palace this night.  
  
Cronos sighed as he examined the time estimates Setsuna had produced for him. She shared a sad look with him and leaned back in her chair before standing. "Thank you, Suna-chan." He whispered tenderly. "You're welcome." She returned heavily before leaving the room. An hour and a half, maybe two hours before Metallia's followers would begin making planetfall. Planetfall. Cronos smiled ruefully. Never had there been a more appropriate term spring to mind.  
  
He found her Majesty out on the balcony, a half empty bottle of champagne next to her as she absently leaned over the edge, a full glass in hand. He eased out near her silently, though she smiled and spoke without turning her head; "What news do you bring, Cronos?" "Two hours at most, your Majesty." He said gravely. Swallowing, he spoke softly. "May I?" She turned, looked at him carefully, then nodded. "How did you know I was here, your Majesty?" "You cast a shadow." She said quietly. "Oh." Silence reigned, and Cronos remained still, eyeing the wine bottle. Vintage year SII-24. "Do you know that my mother used to tell me stories about shadows when I was a little girl?" Cronos waited respectfully, assuming there was more to the tale. "Shadows are reflections of light-for every beam of light reflected in this world there are two shadows she said." Cronos looked up to the sky, searching for familiar constellations and finding only an inky blackness covering the stars and drowning them out. "Metallia is but one shadow-and in this world there are two lights." Cronos pointed out gently. Serenity turned to face him, confused by his rejoinder. "At the risk of disagreeing with her Majesty, may she rest in peace-" He intoned. "I believe she was wrong." Serenity smiled, her first, genuine smile in a long time. "I'm sure that my mother would not object to being wrong this one time." She smiled warmly, then turned her face upward to the stars. The fading starlight caught the shimmering of tears in her eyes and reflected it dully. Shadows lurked there. Shadows indeed.  
  
* * *  
  
Crystal Tokyo, Earth  
  
2996  
  
Minako had stared out at the crowds below in the heavy silence that filled Serenity-sama's room following Ami-chan's news. Examining the scene in peripheral vision Minako discovered that Serenity-sama seemed to have cried herself to sleep again. Ami remained with her curled up on the bed with her friend's golden haired head in her lap. Minako turned away from the window and faced the blue haired senshi for the first time in nearly three and a half hours. "How is she?" she asked tremulously. Ami sighed. "Asleep, it's really the best thing for her." Ami started to get up, then paused. "Minako-chan, help me, please?" Minako hesitated briefly, then came to her friend's aid. Together they lifted Serenity-sama's prone form up enough for Ami-chan to slide out, then settled her back in the bed, pulling the sheets up about her. Ami stretched briefly, raising her arms above her head. "I think we should get Endymion-sama in here, his presence would certainly help." Minako smiled wistfully. "Hai, I think we should. Do you want to get him, or should I?" "Why don't you get Mako-chan to sit with Serenity-sama for a bit? I have some things to finish up in my office briefly, and you need to get to your kids for a few hours, at least." "Okay." Minako agreed, swallowing. "I'll send Mako-chan on in-but you take it easy, okay?" Ami nodded, then suddenly seized Minako in a tight hug. "Arigato, Minako- chan." "You're welcome." Minako breathed, returning the hug before releasing her. Taking a last look at Serenity-sama, Minako opened her door and slipped into the hall. Pressing the 'on' button on her communicator, she quickly reached Mako-chan and asked to relieve Ami-chan for a bit. Hearing her friend's affirmation, she closed the link and steeled herself for her walk through the squirrels.wolves beyond.  
  
* * *  
  
Sea Palace, Moon Kingdom  
  
SIII-392  
  
Serenity had found herself unable to stare up into the heavens and ponder their fate after Cronos had left her on the balcony. Instead, she found herself walking the corridors of the ancient palace, trailing her hand along the marble walls and columns that had withstood the challenge of time. The stars had vanished long ago, and heavy clouds brewed on the horizon. Before she had embarked on her last tour, Serenity had ordered her guests to be dismissed, she'd ordered her daughter be taken from the Palace grounds and hidden. 'Despite what happens to me-she must be kept safe! The ginzuishou knows its' keeper.'  
  
* * *  
  
Lightning flashed within, and Metallia smiled as the Moon drew nearer to the Moon on the horizon. Travelling at speeds she'd only imagined while surging on the Golden Crystal she was suddenly home-she could see the charred, decayed remains of the seaside city that had once been her home. Anger grew, intensified and lightning flashed all the brighter, jagged and pink, searing the already darkened moonscape. The cities on the Moon were looming in the distance, Millennium City, Consol, Thowstayne, Priisame. Sea City. Metallia released her energy to Beryl and her followers were set down on the surface of the Moon.  
  
Serenity had felt when Metallia breached the Moon's atmosphere, a pain lacerated through her body and she nearly doubled over with the pain, dropping her champagne glass. Staggering, she made it to the window and could see the storm that was Metallia on the not-so-distant horizon. Without being outdoors she could feel the cold breeze blowing, the sudden drop in temperature that caused her breath to frost the glass on this late spring evening. She could hear the voices that were Metallia's followers screaming for vengeance and bloodletting as they were set down on the Moon, freed at last to do their mistress' work. Cronos had been given the task of sending the guests away, anyplace, so long as no one remained in the Palace itself. He'd nearly succeeded when Setsuna returned suddenly. She raised a hand to point out the window, but Cronos knew without turning around that Metallia had at long last arrived. "Suna?" he called, though he doubted she could hear. "Suna?" he cried above the rising wind outside. Striding forward, he snatched her arm and shook it. "Is her Highness safe?" Setsuna nodded, too moved to speak. "Where?" he demanded, and Setsuna shook her head, a small smile lighting her features. "Can't tell." She said smugly. He merely nodded. "Her Majesty?" Setsuna asked gravely. Cronos pointed silently out the window at the blurred shapes beyond.  
  
Serenity forced herself to leave the Palace's warmth, fighting the bitter cold that Metallia brought. Beryl-Metallia, cackled madly as her followers began their reign of destruction. Her generals led the way into the city beyond and Serenity shuddered as the first screams of terror echoed from the Palace' marble walls. Summoning her courage, she swallowed and called; "Metallia-I know why you have come." Metallia swung about and Serenity sensed more than felt Beryl's violet gaze land upon her. "Yessss." she hissed. "Thennnn you willll simply hand it over." "I think not." She said strongly, narrowing her eyes. "I have theeeeeeeeeeee Golden Crystal.." Serenity reached within and drew the ginzuishou to herself, sensing that Metallia's first blow would be one she could anticipate. "Then why do you seek the ginzuishou?" "Becaussssssssse my father did." She raised her hands, and lightning danced on the edges of her fingertips. "You shall not have it." Serenity returned, and braced herself. Metallia shrieked in primal rage and hurtled an energy blast. Serenity did not hesitate as she called upon the ginzuishou for the first time in her life. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sparks flew. The energy of the ginzuishou and the Golden Crystal crackled in the air before clashing violently. Metallia, who had become familiar with the Golden Crystal's 'feel' pushed the energy, honing it like a craftsman would a sword until it seemed to press heavily on Serenity, weighing her down. Serenity floundered a bit, struggling to learn her weapon as well as use it. Suddenly, she had it, and pushed back. Metallia, unprepared for the sudden power shift nearly toppled from the platform she had created herself before managing to stand upright again. Her eyes gleamed wickedly as they bantered back and forth, power ebbing and surging. Serenity watched in fear as her world was decimated about her, the strength of the mighty ginzuishou reduced to a small sphere that surrounded her, only her. Voices called helplessly beyond her range of control and she shuddered, eyes filled with tears that longed to be shed for those suffering and dying under her rule. Head bowed, she bared her soul, pleading long dead ancestors for strength she did not possess. One voice called louder, more insistently than the others, a siren call beckoning. "Mommy?" She knew that voice! There! Repeated again, chanted above the wind. "mommymommymommymommy!!!!!!!!!" What had Cronos said? 'Metallia is but one shadow, and in this world, there are two lights."  
  
"Mommy!!!!!!!" Opening her mind, Serenity called. "My daughter, you must hear me!" "Mommy? Where are you??" her daughter's untrained thoughts echoed loudly, and Metallia chuckled aloud. "Your child will suffer no pain when she joins you in the afterlife." Serenity felt her daughter's fear as she recoiled, reeling in agony as Metallia shunted the Golden Crystal's energy through their link. "MommmY!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Serenity clutched the ginzuishou tightly to her chest. Closing her eyes, she could see her daughter on the day of her birth, the day of her first steps, the day she was presented to the ginzuishou for the first time. No. No! Metallia could not, would NOT destroy the future!  
  
* * *  
  
Cronos watched the pair outside, dumbfounded as Setsuna dragged him along the Palace corridors to the command center. Barricading the door, Setsuna sat at the first available terminal and puched the keys, seeking out the senshi's positions within the city. The Elder senshi had been beaten back, already calls for their younger replacements had been made. Despite their youth and inexperience, they actually seemed to be doing pretty well. All things considered, Setsuna mused. Losses were heavy, despite that small bit of good news. The elder senshi, save herself and Elder Mars, who had been offplanet due to childbearing leave-were the only ones remaining. Already Younger senshi Mercury and Uranus were missing-presumed dead and young Mars and Jupiter were already quite dead. This battle was taking a turn for the worse.  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity looked up at her opponent, hating Metallia's corrupt influence on Beryl's angular features. The ginzuishou sang in her hands as she opened herself wide open to it-judging from the look on Metallia's-Beryl's face, such resistance had not been expected. Her daughter's cries replayed again and again in her mind and Serenity found herself opening to the ginzuishou in ways she had never imagined. There was no pain. Only liquid fire that burned in her veins like quicksilver as it raced throughout her with every heartbeat, faster and faster, until the sphere had grown so large that it seemed to encompass her, Metallia, the city-the planet as it expanded-and enveloped everything in sight. Her daughter's scream of pain was the last thing Serenity heard before she passed out.  
  
* * *  
  
Crystal Tokyo, Earth  
  
2996  
  
Minako had managed to fend off the most persistent of reporters by holding her henshin wand above her head and announcing her plans to 'love and beauty shock' the next person who disregarded her request for 'no questions, please.' The Palace seemed especially quiet without Serenity-sama, Minako mused as she entered the royal couple's suite and turned on the lights. Hurrying to the bedroom, Minako was amused to find Endymion-sama as she had left him. Sprawled across the bed, dead to the world. Smirking, she stole into the bathroom and filled a cup with water. Unable to resist the temptation, she upended the cup over his head and listened in satisfaction to his 'girly' scream. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooowwwww!" he protested, sitting straight up in bed. Glaring at her, he crossed his arms like Keneyo did when she teased him and growled out; "Minako-chan, you'd better have a good reason for waking me.." "She's been awake, and asking for you." He sobered, slipped from bed and darted into the bathroom, slamming the door behind. Minako grinned as she heard him flip the lock a few minutes later, when he realized it wasn't wise to tempt her any further. Calling from behind the door, he asked; "Is she all right?" "Hai, seems to be." Minako hesitated, then decided he'd be better off knowing. "Endymion-sama, Ami-chan told her about the baby." The door unlocked, and he emerged, looking a bit pale and washed out. "Well?" he asked. Minako shrugged, and Endymion sighed. "That well, huh?" she nodded. "Is she awake now?" he opened the closet door and hurriedly pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater before returning to the bathroom, though he didn't lock the door this time, Minako noted. When he came back out, he stepped into a pair of basketball shoes and skipped the laces, shrugging into the jacket he'd worn home earlier. "Let's go, hmm?"  
  
* * *  
  
For their return trip to the Institute, Minako once again teleported the two of them. She certainly didn't want to handle the press, and she doubted Endymion-sama did either. Her room was just as they had left it-although Minako was a bit surprised to find Ami-chan still there. "Ami-chan, I thought you were leaving when Mako-chan came in." "Mako-chan's not answering her communicator." She pointed out matter-of- factly. "Oh?" Endymion asked, though his concern for Mako-chan faded as he approached Serenity and kissed her forehead lovingly. Minako was puzzled. "I spoke to her-she said she was on her way." Ami shrugged indifferently, and Minako blinked. "Endymion-sama, I'll be down in my office if you need anything." With that, she turned and left abruptly. It was apparent that Endymion-sama was very occupied, for he didn't even notice Ami-chan's abrupt exit. Minako mumbled an excuse and left to find Mako-chan. She decided to make Rei's room her first stop. The halls to Rei's room were mysteriously empty. Pushing the door open, Minako shivered in the cold air. Looking to the thermostat, she didn't notice the frozen figures in the bed until she turned-but it was too late. It was too late for all of them.  
  
"Ami-chan! Ami-chan!" Minako had hit the nurses' station as soon as she found Rei-chan and Mako-chan in the bed, slumped over. She had been reassured by their quick response, they were attempting to revive the two of them as she tried to track down Ami-chan. "Ami-chan, come on.pick it up!" Frustrated, she resisted the urge to panic and hit the all call. "Minna, I need everyone to report in! I can't raise Ami-chan, and we've got a situation." Neptune answered. Minako gulped heavily. They were in trouble. "Michiru-san! Where is everyone?" "I don't know!" Neptune sounded suspiciously close to tears. "Haruka just disappeared right in front of me. She was saying something, and poof, she was gone." "I can't get Ami-chan to answer." She was silent for a moment. "Michiru- san..Rei-chan and Mako-chan were injured somehow-" she was interrupted by the sounds of a code blue being called, then another. Crash carts were wheeled in, and Minako found herself herded outside. "Minako-chan?" Michiru asked gently. Minako listened, transfixed as 'Clear!' was called several times-and each time, the monitors flatlined. "Michiru-san.." Minako's eyes were wide with fear and grief. "Rei-chan and Mako-chan are dead."  
  
* * *  
  
Sea Palace, Moon Kingdom  
  
SII-392  
  
Endymion had remained in the Palace with the remaining council members as the city, the Palace fell to pieces about them. Finally unable to remain indoors any longer, many people had charged, panic stricken toward the nearest exit as the Palace shuddered, reeling from an invisible blow. Chunks of marble crashed down from high vaulted ceiling arches, and Endymion never saw, nor felt the blow that felled him.  
  
Serenity found herself drifting on a breeze, buoyed by the still ringing power of the ginzuishou. She was beyond her body, beyond pain, beyond all feeling when she heard the most wonderful words echoing in the distance; "Solari! The Solari have arrived!" She wasn't certain, but she imagined that she passed out about that time.  
  
* * *  
  
Crystal Tokyo, Earth  
  
2996  
  
Serenity awoke slowly, enjoying the warmth she was generating within her cocoon. Opening her eyes, she stared blearily at the ceiling for several minutes before sitting up slowly, wincing at the pain it caused. Her hand automatically strayed to her abdomen, and tears welled when she realized what had been taken from her. No. The tears faded immediately, unshed. Something was wrong. Something.. The baby-the word only evoked a faint sense of trifling concern and she rode out the alien concept that her daughter could be insignificant at any time. No, this was more..real. Drawing into herself, Serenity struggled to pinpoint the unsettling feeling that she was alone. Opening her eyes, she stared about the empty room and took several deep breaths, faster, faster, until the alarms she was hooked to began to beep faintly in protest. The door opened suddenly, and someone was there, soothing quietly. A mask was pressed over her nose, and she was reclined in the bed. Almost immediately, she began to feel sleepy, and the edges of her vision dimmed until she could only just make out Minako's bright blond hair. "Minako-chan?" she murmured sleepily. "Hai?" Minako asked gently. "Where's Endy-chan?" she slurred tiredly. "He's out resting in the waiting room, should I go get him?" "Iie-he's not here." Serenity reached to touch just above her heart, and tapped it lightly. "He's not here." She whispered firmly before the medication took her and she was gone. "Masaka.." Minako murmured as she tore from the room.  
  
Endymion was lying on the couch, as she had left him. Kneeling by his side, she snatched his wrist and felt for a pulse, relieved to find one, even one as slow as his.seemed...to....be. Minako felt her blood freeze in her veins as she hurriedly called for the nurses.  
  
* * *  
  
Sea Palace, Moon Kingdom  
  
SIII-392  
  
Maeri silently peeled away the curtains from the window, staring out into the night. Occasional flashes of light lit up her darkened apartment, something akin to thunder rumbled in the distance. At her Majesty's request some hours before-had it only been hours? She had moved her Highness to her home under the cover of darkness. The girl had been bedded down in the guest bed shortly after her arrival- though Maeri doubted that she slept. Opening the door, she peered inside, then started as she realized the bed was empty. "Highness?" she called softly. "I'm here." The girl whispered. Relieved, Maeri entered and found the child sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the bed. "Are you all right?" Concerned, Maeri recalled the pain she'd been in hours prior-but she seemed peaceful enough. "I'm okay." Turning soulful blue eyes to face her, the Princess asked an odd question. "What will happen to Mommy when she dies?"  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity lie amid the rubble, feeling oddly content. A strange euphoria had overcome her-she could feel nothing. No pain, no hope, just...ambivalence, and a bit of relief. Unable to sit up, to look about, she found herself relying heavily on her hearing to keep her informed. She had no idea how long it had been since she had passed out-nor a sense of how long she had been awake. She vaguely recalled Metallia-the ginzuishou had beaten her back, but was she really gone? Shivering at the thought-Serenity struggled to sit up and failing miserably. Tears came, unbidden, and she felt them slide down her cheeks. Powerless to stop them, or wipe them away she gave in to her grief and wept for all she feared lost.  
  
She next woke again to the sound of voices above her. "Majesty-can you hear me?" Cronos. "Majesty?" he knelt above her reverently, his fingers ached to touch her, to feel her warmth. But Serenity feared that her fire was dampened-and she knew that only embers remained. It was time to pass the torch. "Cronos." She wheezed. He knelt beside her, taking a hand she no longer felt and she saw him squeeze it hard, perhaps hoping for a response. "What would you ask of me, Majesty?" "My daughter. Bring my daughter to me." She commanded.  
  
* * *  
  
Crystal Tokyo, Earth  
  
2996  
  
Comatose. Ami's best students had no explanation for Endymion-sama's sudden, inexplicable condition, though they hypothesized that he had been injured in the attack and it had simply not shown up until now. And as for Ami-chan herself? Gone. As was Haruka. And Rei-chan, and Mako-chan. Minako sniffled, wiped reflexively at her tears and turned to study Serenity-sama. Fortunately-she slept on, unaware of her husband's condition-or her friends' sudden deaths. Reclaiming the chair she had only recently vacated, Minako settled in to wait for word. On what, she was not sure.  
  
* * *  
  
Sea Palace, Moon Kingdom  
  
SIII-392  
  
Maeri clutched the girl's hand tightly as they wound their way through the rubble. The city had been decimated-not a building left standing as far as the eye could see. The Princess was breathing heavily, unused to such physical labor, and Maeri tried hard to ignore the curious stares of those few citizens brave enough to risk life and limb in the ruins. It was slow going. Maeri looked at her Highness once more-expecting a protest of some sort. She remained uncharacteristically silent, sensing the seriousness of the moment. Maeri had helped the child climb up the last column and slide down the other side-when she spotted her Majesty, and Cronos, beyond. "Good-"she breathed, stunned. Her Highness paled several shades, and swallowed noisily as she was tugged forward to her mother's side. "Mommy?" she asked tearfully, shivering in the sudden autumn chill. Serenity nodded, pleading with her eyes for Cronos to place her hand in her daughter's. He seemed to understand-for he did so and rose respectfully. "I shall be nearby, your Majesty." He left quietly, though Maeri saw his eyes were misty. "My darling." Serenity began, wishing she could feel her daughter's tight grip on her hand. "I have many things to tell you-things you must know." "Mommy?" she asked again, and this time, the tears fell in earnest. "Sweetheart-I don't have much time." She admitted gently, and her daughter wiped away tears with the back of her hand and sniffled loudly. Slowly, the child nodded and leaned forward gently, instinctively placing her Mother's hand on her forehead, on the crescent sigil. Serenity smiled through her tears and felt her daughter's warmth. The ginzuishou, so depleted in her own body, found life, new strength in the girl's small form. Her daughter whimpered as the ginzuishou touched her for the first time since infancy-and the crescent sigil flickered, then began to glow in the pre-dawn darkness. Serenity could feel the ginzuishou regaining it's strength and she could feel her own heart beat a bit more quickly. A respite before the end, then. "My daughter, Serenity." She greeted through the crystal. The child stiffened suddenly, then relaxed. "Mommy? I can hear you!" she squealed, laughing with childish joy. "There isn't much time left." She repeated again. "My love, please, beware of the seduction of the crystal. When you enter its song, beware that there is only so much you can take before the ginzuishou demands its' due." She nodded, and squeezed her Mother's hand. Serenity smiled at the strength the simple gesture gave her. Time was..almost.  
  
The Princess had an odd expression of rapture that warred with her childish innocence. A bird's sudden flight caught her attention, and Maeri noticed for the first time that the sky had lightened considerably since their arrival. Perhaps there was an end to this nightmarish night.  
  
Serenity could feel the ginzuishou merging with her daughter-and she could feel the connections within her slowly going out one by one. The sky was lightening, the remnants of the city were stirring. Smiling suddenly, Serenity raised her eyes to the sky and sought out the sunrise as the first rays of golden light touched the horizon. Today was going to be a beautiful day.  
  
Maeri had been so absorbed in watching the sunrise, she did not hear Cronos startled gasp as her Highness delicately released her Majesty's hand and rose, facing away from them. "Highness?" Cronos asked, licking his lips. She did not answer for many long minutes. "My mother is dead." She said finally, turning to face them quietly. Maeri started at the child's aged expression. Cronos nodded gravely-and knelt before her on one knee. "Majesty." He said softly, convincingly. "I am yours to command."  
  
* * *  
  
Crystal Tokyo, Earth  
  
2996  
  
Minako jolted awake fearfully, then rubbed her eyes in frustration. Serenity-sama slept on despite her nightmare, Minako noted sadly. Taking her friend's hand, she was surprised to find it cold despite the relative warmth of the room. "Serenity-sama?" she asked softly, hoping for a response. Sighing, Minako released her hand and paced to the window while opening her communicator to contact Michiru-san. Watching the crowds below, she at first didn't notice the slight flickering of the lights in the room. However, one misplaced beep of one of the myriad monitors alerted her that something was amiss. "Serenity-sama?" Perhaps she was waking? The beep sounded again, and Minako watched, transfixed as Serenity's form shimmered suddenly in the bed. Beep beep beep Serenity's body glowed brilliantly for a moment, then shimmered, transparent. She was disappearing! Nurses burst into the room suddenly, alerted to Serenity-sama's condition via the monitors that recorded the strange phenomenon. "Out! Out! They ordered, Minako scarcely heard them. Minako watched as she opened her eyes and smiled a bit, before she faded completely.  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
